


Исцеление

by niarkeehl



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niarkeehl/pseuds/niarkeehl
Summary: Когда Тони конструировал прочные кандалы, в которых Локи можно безопасно доставить обратно в Асгард, он никак не мог предположить, что обратно они не откроются.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

— Хей, северный олень! — где-то недалеко от лица кто-то, обладающий до отвращения знакомым голосом, назойливо пощёлкал пальцами, а потом и вовсе потряс его. — Подрыхнешь в другой раз, вставай давай.

Один лишь глубокий вдох отдался болезненным уколом в груди, а рёбра будто остро ткнулись в лёгкие, поэтому он судорожно выпустил из себя весь воздух и продолжил дышать едва заметно, лишь бы снова не ощущать эти последствия поражения. Казалось, будто он вернулся в далекое детство — во времена шуточных братских поединков с Тором, из-за которых ему доставалось так, что лишь одно воспоминание об этом вызывало в нем жгучее чувство стыда.

Но после некоторых усилий он все же смог открыть глаза, и, как только взгляд сфокусировался на стоящем перед ним железном человеке, тут же пожалел об этом. Бегло пробежав взглядом по уже знакомому ему интерьеру, вызывающему малоприятные ассоциации вроде встречи его лба с каменным полом и держащей его огромной зеленой рукой, он хотел съязвить что-либо на свой привычный манер, чтобы занять оборонительную позицию, но из горла вырвался лишь смазанный долей сарказма хрип:

— Я запомнил тюрьму Асгарда другой. 

И только сейчас он понял, что вовсе не скован, а свободно сидит на стуле, может пошевелить руками и даже подвигать телом, чего ему, собственно, делать совершенно не хотелось – боль он терпеть умел, но не любил, а уж тем более такую — сковавшую каждую клетку. 

Единственное, что осталось абсолютно неподвижным — это ноги, которые словно склеились вместе, и как бы он ни старался развести их шире, чтобы казаться хоть немного более уверенным, у него ничего не получалось. В голове пролетела гадкая мысль, что Беннер настолько отделал его, что у него отнялись конечности, но после он увидел широкое, но совсем неощутимое на коже металлическое кольцо, опоясывающее обе ноги.

— На руки денег не хватило? — Локи, морщась, откинулся на стуле, заложив себе сцепленные руки за голову, делая вид, будто он прекрасно руководит ситуацией. 

Вышло неплохо, но учитывая невинно сведенные ноги, выглядел он несколько комично. Старка же его странные потуги нисколько не впечатлили, как, впрочем, случалось каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом. Этот смертный ненавидел уступать ровно в той же степени, что и он сам. 

— Как только я найду способ снять эту хренотень, ты тут же свалишь получать по попке от папочки. — и всё же Тони тоже нервничал. Он всё так же самодовольно улыбался, но говорил менее развязно, насколько это запомнил ас. — Мое недавнее изобретение почему-то дало сбой. С рук снялось, а с ног нет... — вмиг становясь задумчивым, пояснил Старк, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему не нравится мысль корпеть над исправлением своей же ошибки ради этого ненормального психопата. Он на некоторое время завис, погрузившись в свои мысли и потирая подбородок.

— Закроешь в прозрачной клетке? — Локи немного подался вперед, хищно скалясь. — Я не ногами «колдую», поверь мне. 

— А я знаю, — равнодушно и безрассудно отвернулся от него Старк, наполняя все это время находящийся в его руке бокал золотистым скотчем. - Но закрывать тебя никто не будет, поскольку у тебя нет другого выбора, кроме как быть послушным мальчиком. Если я не успею снять эти финтифлюшки в течение недели в виду моей смерти или просто нежелания, можешь попрощаться со своими симпатичными ножками, так как тебе их просто разорвет, — с деланным сожалением сообщил ему Тони, немного отпив. - Да не смотри ты на меня так, я не псих, в отличие от некоторых. Это всего лишь предосторожность на случай, если ты вздумаешь удрать. Уж прости, ты себе испортил репутацию хорошего парня, - Тони развел руками.

Лицо Локи перекосилось от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Ты глубоко ошибаешься, если думаешь, что твои жалкие угрозы сойдут тебе с рук, ничтожество. Я бог, принц Ас... — он не успел договорить, сбитый с толку странным звуком, вырвавшимся из горла железного человека, который уже через мгновение перетек в неудержимый хохот, не вызвавший в Локи ничего, кроме неконтролируемого желания убивать.

— Прости, северный олень, но ты сейчас выглядишь прямо как обиженный плюшевый кролик.

— Кто? — непонятливо нахмурился ас, гадая, обозначает ли это какое-то мидгардское оскорбление. У него были некоторые трудности с тем, чтобы понимать землян и их странные разговоры, порой не несущие в себе никакого смысла, но Тору в любом случае было не до Локи. В то время, пока Бартон, Селвиг и остальная компания находилась в его подчинении, он неплохо преуспел в этом деле. Но Тони Старк был Тони Старком, который, по словам того же Клинта, редко выражался понятно даже по меркам мидгардцев. Ещё бы — местная знаменитость, гений, миллиардер и… кто там ещё? Локи не помнил, и чутьё ему подсказывало, что инженер не был таким, как остальные.

— Да неважно, — все еще посмеиваясь, Тони второй раз пригубил виски. — Что ж, не будем терять времени, Эльза, нам надо сломать блокировку твоих веревочек, что будет довольно трудно, учитывая, что я сам ее создал. Прочная штука. Не очень хотелось бы, но придется отвести тебя в святая святых. Пойдем же, — он махнул головой, даже не глядя на него, нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, пока не услышал за своей спиной раздраженный голос:

— Ты идиот? 

— Ах, точно, кролик, придется самому как-то, — Старк сочувственно покачал головой. — Если, конечно, хочешь снять эти причиндалы.

Со звериным рыком, сгорая внутри от унижения, Локи поднялся с кресла и своим ходом доскакал до лифта с максимально независимым видом, и Старка снова прорвало от неудержимого смеха.

— Я пошутил, но теперь ты и правда кролик! — его слова утонули в хрипе, когда Локи схватил его полностью свободной рукой за горло со свойственной нечеловеческой силой и вдавил Старка в дверь лифта.

— Не забывай, смертный, где твое место, — буквально выплюнул ас ему в лицо и неприятно осклабился, чувствуя, как ускорился чужой пульс под его кончиками пальцев в приступе страха. – Правильно, бойся.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Тони, пытаясь разжать ладонь, сомкнувшуюся у него на шее. Локи сжимал ее сильно, но не настолько, чтобы Старк терял сознание – тому не хватало воздуха, но в таком положении ас мог продержать его ещё долго.

Попытки Тони прекратил лифт, раскрывший свои двери и тем самым забравший опору Старка за спиной. Они вместе ввалились в узкое пространство, и Тони поперхнулся, когда его легкие едва не схлопнулись в две плоскости под неподъёмным весом тела пришельца.

— Твою ж мать, сколько ты весишь? — сдавленно просипел железный человек, ногами и руками пытаясь спихнуть с себя бога, который чуть было не раздавил его, и получилось у него это лишь тогда, когда Локи сам приложил усилие, чтобы скатиться с него и быстро встать, по-деловому скрещивая руки на груди, словно ничего не произошло. — Нижняя кнопочка, пожалуйста.

Несмотря на опасения Тони, что спокойно поработать не получится, Локи оказался на удивление тихим и даже каким-то смиренным. Ему даже показалось, что тот уснул, сидя на диване и закинув ноги на маленький столик, со всеми прикрепленными к нему проводами, подключенными прямиком к широкому поясу из вибраниума.

Старк время от времени мимолетно оглядывался на него — надо же знать, что его навязанный гость не выкинет ничего опасного, в чем на самом деле не было никакой необходимости, ведь Джарвис всегда был начеку, готовый в любой момент вызвать Мстителей, позвонить Фьюри или просто предупредить его самого о том, что пришелец ведёт себя странно. 

Несмотря на все протесты команды и угрозы Фьюри, Старку удалось убедить их, что пребывание аса должно протекать именно в его башне и, желательно, при отсутствии Мстителей. У него получилось внушить им, что это вызвано не только тем, что именно дома он сможет по-полному использовать необходимые для освобождения инструменты, но и тем фактом, что Локи источник неизведанной для их планеты энергии, которая должна быть изучена, чтобы разработать оптимальную стратегию защиты на случай повторения подобного случая. Причин не доверять гению у Фьюри не было, да и справиться с работой кроме него вряд ли кто-то был способен.

Старку действительно была интересна суть возможностей, которыми обладал Локи. Иногда, кидая на него очередной взгляд в отражении глянцевой поверхности монитора, он видел, как ас скучающе пропускает сквозь пальцев нематериальные ниточки, равнодушно поигрывает с ними, потому что для него это было абсолютно обыденно, в отличие от Тони, у которого против воли пальцы на ногах поджимались от одной лишь мысли о чём-то неизведанном. Но ещё с самого начала препарировать Локи он не собирался, Тони знал, что приводя аргументы Нику, он лжёт.

На самом деле Тони сам не знал об истинных причинах своего безрассудного решения. Или просто не хотел признаваться, потому что прятать голову в груду металла из мастерской за непрерывной работой, кажется, стало его сверхспособностью.

Он не хотел думать о том, что плен у десяти колец забрал у него нечто большее, чем полноценно работающее сердце и три месяца светских раутов. Вкус жизни, к которому он привык, будучи беззаботным “продавцом смерти”, стерся даже из воспоминаний, погружая его в темное пространство, полное неизвестности. Его мир полностью перевернулся, когда он понял, что наступил новый этап, положивший конец тому, чем он жил долгие годы, пусть и по собственной воле. Дни сменяли друг друга в сумасшедшем темпе, и опасность, которую предоставляла ему инициатива “Мстители”, стала его единственным пропуском в нормальное существование, в котором место для виски оставалось только глубокой ночью, когда никто из его команды этого не видит. 

Не могло быть ничего страшнее, чем выгорание человека, у которого есть всё, а Тони именно таким и был – богатым, гениальным, любимцем публики и героем с дырой вместо грудины – в буквальном и переносном смысле.

И именно в этот момент его отчаяние нашло уголок утешения в вынужденной компании древнего создания, в которое еще год назад Тони ни за что не поверил бы. И далеко не только один лишь риск, на который он шел, заставлял его кровь вскипать в приятном волнении. Локи казался ему своего рода загадкой, на которую в глубине души он знал ответ, стоило ему посмотреть в зеркало.

— Что ты на меня пялишься? — Старк так глубоко ушел в себя, что внезапный и грубый голос Локи заставил его дернуться, едва не роняя кружку с крепко заваренным кофе. 

Тони замер на месте, и когда у него даже не хватает красноречия отшутиться, он просто неловко отворачивается обратно к компьютеру, но смотрит сквозь экран, неспособный сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме собственных метаний. 

— Мне надо разобраться, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони то ли про браслет, то ли о чём-то другом.

— Тебе вообще свойственны какие-то базовые потребности… человека? – внезапно спросил ас, при этом скривившись так, что чуть лицо не свело.

— Чего? – недовольно протянул Тони, разворачиваясь обратно к Локи, недовольно сверкнув негодующими глазами над темными кругами.

— Раз уж ты вызвался опекать, — Локи очень неприязненно выплюнул это слово, — то потрудись сделать так, чтобы я не сдох с голоду, — даже сейчас он выглядел настолько величественно, что у случайного зрителя могло сложиться впечатление, что именно ас хозяин всей башни. Тони это несколько развеселило, и он со смешинкой в голосе предупредил его:

— Кабанов я не развожу, ваше величество. Джарвис, чем можем угостить нашу светлость?

— Пицца, которую вы заказали несколько часов назад, все еще лежит на кухне, —учтиво отозвался искусственный интеллект и Локи, скрывая свое любопытство, незаметно огляделся в поисках источника голоса, который звучал везде, но из ниоткуда. 

— Холодная, — заключил Тони, но протестовать не стал и со вздохом поднялся со стула, освобождая ноги аса от разноцветных проводов, подключенных к связывающему его кольцу. — Пойдем, Эльза, — Старк протянул ему руку с целью помочь добраться до кухни, но Локи раздраженно отмахнулся.

— Я сам.

Неловко передвигаясь маленькими прыжками, ас тихо ругался про себя, при этом гордо сложив руки на груди, не желая признавать свою уязвимость, а Старк искоса поглядывал на него, еле сдерживая улыбку. Волосы Локи смешно подпрыгивали в такт его движениям, а каждое приземление сопровождалось грохотом, будто шаги очередного тяжеленного МАРКа, способного в любой момент проломить пол. Несмотря на стройное тело, масса Локи в разы превосходила видимые ожидания, в чем он уже убедился во время неожиданного падения из двери лифта.

— Есть ли еще странные отличия организма бога от простого смертного? — легко поинтересовался Тони, когда они разошлись по разным углам лифта.  
Локи, не глядя на него, с абсолютно равнодушным видом смотрел в потолок, который внезапно странно затрещал. Тони поднял глаза и не смог удержать удивленный возглас, когда ему на нос приземлилась самая настоящая снежинка, тут же растаяв и оставляя после себя мокрый след.

— И вправду Эльза, — коротко, немного восхищённо хохотнул Старк и мимолётно посмотрел на аса, стоявшего всё так же безучастно, будто он не был причастен к происходящему.  
Тони заметил, как синева покрывает ладони Локи, поднимаясь с кончиков пальцев к запястью, а потом скрываясь за кожаными рукавами. Инженер приподнял руку, чтобы поймать идеальной формы снежинку, но она пропала, даже не растаяв, как и лёд, покрывший лифт. Волшебство исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, оставляя за собой только свежий холод: как доказательство того, что Локи только что сделал.

Только зачем?

По его виду нельзя было ничего сказать, потому что ас будто окаменел на собственноручно созданном морозе. Только когда его руки вернули прежний вид, Тони смог заметить, как слегка расслабилась его спина, но, несмотря на это, он немного нахмурился, видимо, недовольный своим же поступком. 

Доедая первый и последний треугольник пиццы, который он успел взять, Тони, не отрываясь, смотрел, как Локи открывает уже третью коробку с остывшей едой и приступает к ее безжалостному уничтожению. Старк даже зависает на мгновение, не донеся последний кусочек до рта, ошалело глядя, как быстро уходит всё, что он заказывал, даже не рассчитывая, что им удастся одолеть все — пиццы были самого большого диаметра, огромные, сытные, полные мясной начинки.

— Так может тебя не из-за железок не хотят обратно в Асгард брать? — усмехнулся Тони, на что получил полный презрения взгляд. – Попробуй прокорми.

— Нам требуется больше пищи для поддержания сил, которых мы используем куда больше, чем вы, бесполезные смертные. Боги обладают энергией, которая идет изнутри, а вы...

— А мы ее создаем, — раздраженно перебил его Старк, утомленный очередным приступом ненависти к человечеству. В такие момент ас становился чересчур пафосным, жутким и неестественным. — Вы используете то, что вам даровано природой, а мы изобретаем и не стоим на месте. Вы управляете этим, не прикладывая никаких усилий, а люди по своей природе упрямые существа, без боя не сдадутся, и это делает нас сильными, — Тони кожей чувствовал злость, исходящую от аса, но даже и не думал бояться его. — Магия может снять хренотень с твоих ног? 

— А ты? – спросил у него в ответ ас с какой-то злобной насмешкой. – Ты кретин, Старк, неспособный контролировать то, что породил. 

— Замолчи, — буркнул Тони, буквально кидая недоеденный кусок пиццы обратно в коробку. Есть перехотелось. Ас снисходительно улыбнулся. — Ты пробовал его снять?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Вместо этого Локи прохладно предложил продолжить работу, на что у Тони не возникло никаких возражений. В мастерской они снова занимают то же положение, что и полчаса назад, и снова никаких разговоров, только тихая работа, стук клавиатуры и треск зеленых бесплотных ниточек.

Браслет, подобно тому, что шел на руки, должен был сниматься с помощью простой команды с телефона самого Старка через программу, которую он написал сам и установил на телефоне, который он тоже сделал сам, и это еще больше выводило Тони из себя, потому что еще никогда его собственное творение не выходило из-под контроля, не желая подчиняться – тут Локи действительно попал в яблочко — вышло глупо.

Помимо этого, инженер не смог найти даже никаких сбоев в программе, она продолжала отлично функционировать и, более того, судя по данным, браслет уже давным-давно открыт, причём с той секунды, когда он впервые нажал кнопку. Ему не хотелось думать, что всё это – очередной спектакль Локи для достижения какой-либо поганой цели, хотя бы для того, чтобы не чувствовать себя еще большим дураком перед этим проклятым трикстером. 

Не прошло и пары часов, как бездумное разглядывание серых стен вымотало даже такого, как Локи. Не имея возможности банально встать из-за подсоединенных к нему проводов, он с видом мученика сверлил взглядом спину Тони, всё-таки начав время от времени выкидывать колкости в попытке вывести инженера хоть на какой-то контакт, но тот на него не реагировал – по крайней мере Локи, сидя сзади, не имел возможности увидеть лёгкую улыбку в ответ на особо забавное замечание. 

Ас походил на маленького ребёнка, отчаянно пытающегося добиться внимания, и почему-то эта мысль веселила Тони.

— Возьми планшет со стола, Олаф. Джарвис, включи ему «Гарри Поттера», — не отрываясь от работы, ухмыльнулся Тони, на что Локи недоумённо взял неизвестный для него предмет. Увидев включившуюся картинку на экране, он злобно посмотрел на Старка исподлобья, прошипев:

— Я не буду смотреть эту дрянь.

— Как хочешь, — Тони, казалось, нисколько не расстроился.

Забытый планшет со включенным фильмом остался лежать на столе, Локи, поджимая губы, косился на него, замученный скукой. Через пятнадцать минут он незаметно развернул его в свою сторону, а еще через десять подпёр его стоявшей рядом кружкой, с независимым видом откинувшись на спинку дивана и сложив руки на груди, будто он здесь совершенно не при чём. Тони, как и прежде, ничего не замечал, пока до него не донеслось тихое, но крайне возмущённое «Серьёзно?!».

— Смотрю, ты не впечатлён земным кинематографом, — язвительно отозвался Тони.

— Они же просто выставляют посмешищем магов, — Локи казался глубоко оскорблённым и Старк, наконец, развернулся в его сторону.

— Это детская сказка, Эльза.

— Это идиотизм.

— Мы с тобой из абсолютно разных миров, — Тони пожал плечами. – К тому же, как тебя там… Ты ведь королевский отпрыск, верно? – невозможно было не заметить, как напрягся ас после этих слов. 

— Ты тоже своего рода принадлежишь к верхушке мира, — на это Тони искренне рассмеялся, чем вызвал недовольство Локи. 

— Будь моя воля... Я навсегда остался бы в этих стенах, — он махнул ладонью, жестом обводя помещение лаборатории. – А вот ты, кажется, из тех, кто готов побороться за трон, а? – он как-то по-мальчишески подмигнул ему, и Локи замер.

Желание препираться пропало так же быстро, как и появилось. Погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли, он неудачно остановил опустевший взгляд на лице Тони, и второму стало неуютно под этим холодным прицелом. Он неловко улыбнулся и отвернулся обратно к компьютеру, пытаясь справиться со сбившимся от волнения дыханием — всё-таки Локи по-прежнему пугал его. В первую очередь своей жуткой жестокостью и маниакальной потребностью власти, походя на какого-нибудь злодея из кино, но в то же время давно полюбившееся чувство опасности, граничащее с адреналиновой зависимостью, слишком приятно щекотало нервы даже от простой переброски слов с этим пришельцем, сейчас так беззаботно восседающем на его личной территории. 

Тони Старк не был бы самим собой, если бы не забивал на проблемы, которые он не может решить. Поэтому он позволил себе и дальше вздрагивать от каждого шороха за спиной, приходить в восторг от одной лишь мысли, что сумасшедший бог так покорно сидит у него буквально под крылышком, ещё и в его помощи нуждается. 

А вот посмеиваться и злобно потирать ладони не хотелось, потому что Тони, хоть и нехотя, понимал, что сам не менее жалок. Но через 4 часа беспрерывной работы произошло то, что Старк навсегда хотел бы стереть из своей памяти.

Началось всё с того, что он услышал, как за его спиной утяжелилось дыхание аса, которое до этого было полностью бесшумным, но он не придал этому никакого значения, занятый очередной порцией ругани на самого себя за оплошность с изобретением.  
Когда дыхание, ставшее уже привычным в его мастерской, подобно тиканью часов, остановилось, Тони попытался максимально скосить глаза вбок, чтобы увидеть Локи не поворачивая головы. Не получилось.

И только когда комнату сотряс последовавший за молчанием резкий вдох, словно бог вынырнул после долгого нахождения под водой, Тони резко обернулся и понял, что Локи уснул, незаметно для него растянувшись на диване. Не стоило прилагать усилий, чтобы заметить, что сон аса далеко не спокойный. Между его нахмуренный бровей залегла тяжелая вертикальная полоса, а рот почти бесшумно двигался, словно он говорил с кем-то, но страшнее всего казались эти рваные вдохи, звучащие где-то на грани всхлипов и свистов умирающего от удушья.

Тони легонько оттолкнулся от стола, подкатываясь на стуле чуть ближе к Локи, неуверенный в том, что должен сделать и должен ли вообще. К тому времени его беззвучная речь превратилась в ломаный шепот, из которого Старк ни черта не понимал, и, когда он снова резко замолчал и его дыхание прекратилось, Тони беспокойно приблизился к асу уже намного ближе, не стесняясь разглядывать. Глаза дико метались под закрытыми веками, и инженер немного нерешительно потряс его, боясь, что тот сейчас умрёт прямо на его диване в мастерской.

Когда Локи опять так же внезапно захрипел, крепко хватаясь за горло и кашляя, словно подавился, Тони бросило в дрожь от неожиданности и испуга. Он схватил его за плечи, несильно встряхивая, при этом чувствуя, что сам паникует, потому что Локи не просыпался, а краснеющее лицо и хрипы, издаваемые асом, кричали о том, что он действительно задыхается – прямо здесь и сейчас, в его доме, и Тони совсем не хотелось, чтобы его лаборатория стала последним пристанищем бога.

— Кролик, мать твою, — он сильнее начал тормошить аса, но тот мертвой хваткой вцепился в себя же, мечась под руками Старка. — Локи! — рыкнул Тони, вдавив пальцы в запястья трикстера, чтобы развести его руки, и в то же мгновение Локи открыл глаза, резко сел и закашлялся, судорожно вдыхая воздух. 

Тони все еще держал его, но уже за предплечье, с каким-то облегчением наблюдая, как Локи приходит в себя и неосознанно поглаживая бледную кожу в попытках успокоить не только свою, но и чужую дрожь. Лишь когда голова окончательно прояснилась, Локи удивлённо уставился на него и резко ушёл от прикосновений, вырывая руку из захвата. Он несколько секунд ошалело смотрел на Старка, а потом откинулся обратно на диван.

— И часто с тобой такое случается? — тихо спросил Тони, пересаживаясь обратно на стул. Локи открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но одумавшись, замолчал и закрыл лицо ладонями, до боли зажмурившись.

Что-то больно укололо Тони где-то внутри при взгляде на такого уязвимого Локи. Несмотря на все злодейства, совершенные им за это время на их планете, сложно, но отчётливо до Тони доходила мысль, что ас тоже способен на чувства, его могут терзать личные переживания, что, в конце концов, его жизнь наполовину состояла из лжи. И какая-то иррациональная часть него хотела защитить этого бога обмана, сейчас кажущегося бесконечно потерянным и одиноким. От Тора он знал о непростой судьбе его названного младшего брата, но никогда не задумывался, насколько сильно он может чувствовать ту боль, которую принес ему собственный отец — Один, оказавшийся не тем, кем младший из братьев его считал. 

Тони страстно не желал воспринимать Локи обособленно от образа того, кем он явился в их мир, потому что знал, что не будет понят – ни собой, ни богом, ни кем-либо другим. Всё их существование сузилось до каких-то условностей и правил, неподчинение которым не каралось никем, кроме них самих. А Старку, никогда не устающему от скандалов в прессе, больше всего надоело конфликтовать с самим собой.

Но Локи, представший в нём прямо сейчас, оказался совершенно не тем, кого Тони хотел бы видеть перед собой, чтобы сохранить душевное равновесие. В нём было неправильно всё – трикстер был полон противоречий, загадок... И в нём было то, что было близко и больно сердцу самого Тони.

Ему, как никому другому, было известно, какого это – всю жизнь пытаться доказать отцу значимость своей роли, сквозь горечь добиваться его участия, которое всегда доставалось чему-то, что ему казалось более важным, чем глупости навязчиво лезущего к нему сына. Понимал, что значит довольствоваться ошмётками внимания, случайно выпавшими из неконтролируемого пьяным сознанием рта, а потом гадать, где же истина.

Старк отлично помнил ярость, накрывшую его, когда он запустил ту самую запись с неожиданным откровением Говарда. Помнил, как разнес половину мастерской, крича куда-то в потолок о том, что ему это нужно было тому Тони, наивному и таящему надежды, а не сейчас, когда для него всё потеряно, когда он уже давным-давно научился не считать старшего Старка кем-то большим, чем вечно отсутствующий хозяин дома, в котором он жил. Казавшиеся такими искренними слова Говарда на видео не принесли ничего, кроме фантомной тупой боли, отдавшейся в сердце будто призраком из прошлого.

Тони отчаянно боролся с жалостью, предательски заполняющей его нутро, закрывающей глаза на то, о чём никогда нельзя было забывать, когда речь шла об этом боге коварства. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать – перед глазами сама собой вырисовывалась картина ничтожно выглядящего Локи, стоящем в тени блистательного, сильного и всеми любимого Тора.

Старк тяжело выдохнул. Игнорировать приступ подкатившей тошноты выходило с трудом.

— Локи?

— Что? — приглушенно отозвался ас, но руки от лица все же убрал, повернувшись в сторону Старка, который выглядел так, будто стесняется того, что говорит. 

— Попробуй снова заснуть.

— Нет, — Тони почудились искорки ужаса в пронесшемся выражении лица аса. – Возвращайся к своим делам, я больше не буду мешать, — его голос всё еще был смешан с сонной хрипотцой.

— Я мог бы попросить Джарвиса приготовить что-то успокаивающее.

— Я спокоен.

Тони ещё несколько секунд наблюдал за ним издалека, не понимая, зачем он всё это устраивает.

— Уверен, что ничего не нужно? – необъяснимо хотелось окружить теплом, принести чаю, сказать что-то ободряющее, но в ответ Тони получил лишь ставшее абсолютно равнодушным:

— Отвали, Старк.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующий день, к досаде Тони, тоже не принес никаких плодов, как бы он не корпел над работой в своей мастерской. Пришлось рассматривать варианты, как можно механически снять браслет, но в результате Старк получил только шипящего на него Локи и сломанные инструменты. Даже никем не отвлекаемый, он не сумел сдвинуть процесс с мертвой точки — кольцо из вибраниума словно приросло к Локи, не желая подчиняться создателю. А еще Фьюри, пытающийся связаться с ним через Джарвиса по несколько раз на день, раздражал его до того, что дворецкому было отдано задание лично общаться с директором, чтобы сообщать об обстановке касательно исключительно продвигающейся работы и поведения внеземного гостя, опуская при этом физический упадок самого Тони.

Гость, кстати говоря, так ничего и не предпринял, пассивно отсиживаясь на диване, если не считать истории, которая преследует Тони с удивительной частотой:

— Я хочу есть, — уже четвертый раз за день (во второй половине дня) услышал Старк и бессильно уронил подбородок на грудь, разбираемый неожиданным приступом веселья.  
Будь на месте Локи кто-нибудь другой, его бы ни за что не смешила подобная ситуация, но принц Асгарда был слишком очарователен, прося еды, при этом оставаясь в своем злодейском амплуа.

— Джарвис? — беззвучно посмеявшись, чтобы не провоцировать и без того вспыльчивого аса, но со слышимой в его голосе улыбкой, позвал своего незаменимого помощника Тони.

— Сэр, ваш холодильник полон. Вы можете заказать еды или приготовить что-либо на своё усмотрение, но есть это мистеру Лафейсону я бы не советовал, — вежливо, но со своим привычным искусственным сарказмом добавил Джарвис.

— Если не перестанешь паясничать, скормлю тебя Дубине, — в той же манере ответил ему Тони. — Ну что, Белоснежка, не страшно отведать стряпни известного гения-миллиардера?

— Страшно, — отозвался Локи невозмутимо, но на выпад со стороны Джарвиса с любопытством поднял бровь, на что Тони поднял палец в потолок, будто указывая на своего помощника и с затаённой гордостью сказал:

— Нравится? Вы бы подружились, если бы я вам разрешил общаться.

— А ты не разрешаешь? — Локи едва заметно улыбнулся, отчего у Старка внезапно потяжелело в груди.

— Нет, конечно, папочка запрещает ему ввязываться в плохие компании, — слабая улыбка настолько подбодрила Тони, что он позволил себе рассмеяться, и это оказалось неожиданно легко, потому что… просто потому, что Старк этого сам захотел.

— Вы уверены в том, что «папочка» из нас двоих — это Вы, сэр? — Джарвис бесцеремонно влез в их разговор, и Тони отсалютовал кружкой кофе в пустоту, невинно пожимая плечами:

— Заботиться о своем родителе — твоя прямая обязанность.

— Можешь создавать себе друзей? — Локи немного приподнял бровь, будто только сейчас догадавшись, что Джарвис — нечто большее, нежели просто искусственный помощник. Вопрос немного омрачил Тони, но он так же беззаботно ответил:

— Он сам со мной подружился, я его на это не программировал.

— Но ведь выбора у него не было.

— Что ты хочешь? — резко переменившись, Тони с громким стуком поставил чашку на стол. — Понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, но не мог бы ты засунуть свои тупые вопросы себе в задницу? — повисла странная тишина. Что Локи, что сам Старк были удивлены быстрой переменой в настроении, да ещё и странной вспышкой, которых инженер себе обычно не позволял.

Локи тщательно наблюдал за разнервничавшимся Тони, не испытывая злорадства, только тихое любопытство.

— Только если через эту задницу я, наконец, попаду на кухню.

***

— Ты неправильно режешь, придурок, — буркнул Локи, даже не смотря на Старка, разглядывая оживленный пейзаж через окно башни Мстителей.

Он должен быть намного красивее, даже сам ас запомнил его другим, когда только прибыл в Нью-Йорк. После нападения, отгремевшего буквально несколько дней назад, город начал немедленное восстановление, однако ущерб в виде полной разрухи с разнесёнными зданиями был отчетливо виден даже из этого старковского окна. Локи почувствовал укол сожаления, что все это оказалось напрасным, и он так и не смог добиться своего. И даже армия безжалостных читаури оказалась ничем перед отвагой этих смертных. Ас презрительно скривился.

— Да ну? Так ты еще и кухаркой в Асгарде на полставки подрабатываешь? — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Как вообще можно неправильно резать мясо?!

Локи в то же мгновение оказался рядом с ним, требуя дать ему нож, на что Старк уверенно покачал головой.

— Нет, Эльза, давай без этого. Просто расскажи мне о своей невероятной технике.

— Если бы я хотел потерять свои конечности, уже сто раз тебя прикончил, — прошипел Локи, вырывая потенциальное оружие из рук Старка. Кухню тут же прорезал механический голос дворецкого:

— Связать вас со Мстителями, сэр?

Но, заметив, что Локи заинтересован лишь в нарезке проклятого куска мяса, приказал Джарвису ни с кем его не соединять.

— Но ты просто перевернул этот грёбаный кусок! — возмущенно воскликнул Тони, когда Локи принялся за точно ту же работу, что и он минуту назад, разве что руки, приученные  
обращаться с холодным оружием, двигались убедительнее. Старку стало не по себе, когда он подумал, как ас этими же руками хладнокровно вонзил нож в Тора прямо на крыше его дома.

— Потому что резать надо поперек волокон, а то, что хотел приготовить ты, было бы отвратительным сухим ничем, — холодно отозвался Локи.

— Ну порадуй меня чем-то сочным и восхитительным, — привычный язвительный тон вернулся к Старку.

Он молча стал наблюдать, как ас с легкостью справляется с приготовлением ужина, при этом принимая настолько человечный вид, что если бы не кожаные одеяния, он мог бы сойти за обычного смертного. Очень величественного смертного. Тем не менее, несмотря на плавные и естественные движения, Старк смог уловить некоторые странности в поведении Локи — он был немного заторможенный, и иногда его лицо кривила легкая гримаса боли, которую ас отчаянно не хотел показывать инженеру. Бог выглядел так, будто прошедшая битва отразилась на нем сильнее, чем должна была, особенно на существе его происхождения. Тони помнил, насколько быстро заживали ранения на Торе, да и по рассказам директора Фьюри Локи не брали никакие пули. Поэтому немного болезненный вид аса вызывал у него неоднозначные чувства.

С одной стороны, ему абсолютно плевать, что происходит с головой и телом этого психопата из мифических сказок. За короткое время он успел насолить каждому члену его команды, а сам Старк и вовсе по его милости совершил грандиозный полет вниз со своей башни, благо, она достаточна высока, чтобы МАРК-7 успел подстраховать его, спасая от неизбежной встречи с асфальтом на глазах у шокированных гражданских. Локи был воплощением хаоса и, возможно, самой большой угрозой Земли за всю ее историю. Его, как ученого, восхищала та сила, которая была заключена в руках аса, но слова, сказанные ему в тот день, назад он никогда не заберет — их планету они в обиду не дадут.

С другой же стороны, мозг Тони отказывался связывать того безумного мага с кровожадным оскалом с этим, тихо, хоть и не очень дружелюбно, разогревающего сковороду. Он видел всего один момент его слабости, но в то мгновение Старку показалось, что его сердце, скрытое мощной защитой дугового реактора, сжалось в болезненном узнавании себя же. Заглянув в зеленые глаза будто в свои, он увидел ту беспомощность и стыд, с которым он и сам всегда отворачивался от Пеппер, боясь словить её на жалости.

Тони не смел себе позволить стать одним из тех, кого ненавидел все эти годы за три месяца ада, проведенных в пещерном плену.

Для кого-то поведение Локи могло показаться затянувшейся игрой одного актера, но только не для Тони, разглядевшего в нем тот самый надломленный стержень, который поселился и в нем самом уже несколько лет назад.

Очень скоро кухню заполнил приятный аромат и уютное шкворчание раскаленного масла, пока Старк сидел на высоком стуле, подперев подбородок рукой и неподвижно уставившись на нелегко перемещавшегося аса. Он так же упустил момент, когда перед ним легла тарелка с на вид идеально прожаренным стейком, но от невеселых мыслей аппетит Тони улетучился так же быстро, как и появился. Нехарактерно угрюмый, он слишком привычно, чем следовало бы, опрокинул в бокал остатки скотча, которые притащил за собой еще с мастерской.

Локи, по всей видимости, совсем не огорчился, что его угощение оказалось нетронутым. Он отстраненно пробовал еду собственного приготовления, но при этом выглядел вполне удовлетворенным. Старк, внезапно обративший внимание на неряшливо лежащие черные пряди, подумал, что неплохо было бы предложить «гостю» душ. От отдельной комнаты для Локи он про себя сразу отказался, когда в мыслях уже в который раз всплыл образ аса, пытающегося то ли задушить себя, то ли освободиться от чужой фантомной руки. Ему подумалось, что пусть лучше бог спит рядом, в мастерской, чем он однажды обнаружит его мертвым, провалив задание Щ.И.Т.а.

Тони устало потёр лицо руками. Почему-то именно сейчас его тело и разум решили, что самое время отдохнуть, лишив его всяких сил. Энергии и желания работать, обычно бьющих из него ключом, катастрофически не хватало. Ему казалось, что кто-то над ним издевается, кидая из норовящих размазать его лопастей Хэликерриера в какой-то адский инопланетный портал, закрывающийся едва не под его задницей, а потом, не давая вздохнуть и секунды, он уже оказывается один на один с виновником всего этого торжества.

Организм буквально кричал о том, что ему нужен покой, но Тони знал, что этот крик немного тише музыки, которую он включал в своей мастерской. Бокал, выпавший из его руки прямо на пол, чудом не разбившись, никак не способствовал поддержанию его имиджу бессмертного гения.

— Сэр, ваши жизненные показатели оставляют желать лучшего. Физическое истощение составляет…

— Без звука, — Тони поморщился, поднимая бокал, и Локи был готов поклясться, что услышал напоследок странный механический звук, который можно было бы счесть за раздражённый вздох, изданный Джарвисом.

— А ты не очень-то вежливый друг. Нянькой на полставки подрабатывает? — с участием спросил ас сочащимся от сарказма голосом, и Старк удовлетворённо усмехнулся, салютуя ему пустым стаканом.

— Особый протокол «RE78» активирован, сэр. Ваше оборудование для ежедневной работы отключено до завтрашнего утра. Приятного отдыха, босс.

— Джарвис! — Тони рыкнул, глядя в одну из многочисленных мелких камер, которыми он привык считать глаза своего помощника. — Протокол рассчитан на крайнюю ситуацию, немедленно его отключи. Звук.

Но Джарвис отвечать не спешил, то ли рассчитывая, насколько текущая ситуация является крайней, то ли из своего искусственного упрямства. Или же его алгоритм, отвечающий за развитие собственного сознания посчитал, что данный эпизод является отличным поводом для обиды. Инструкции: молчание или саркастические ответы, игнорирование команд, не связанных с прямым приказом.

— И всё-таки вы за одну команду, Старк. Даже твой друг не хочет, чтобы у меня были ноги, — Локи наблюдал за разворачивающимся действом как за ссорой родителя с ребёнком, и был немало удивлён, когда Джарвис заговорил, но не со своим боссом, а с ним:

— Никак нет, мистер Лафейсон. Организм мистера Старка требует полноценного сна и отдыха, в обратном случае его способность к концентрации падает на шестьдесят восемь процентов, что является критичным показателем даже для босса. Продуктивность работы после одного вечера, не связанного с умственной работой, может вырасти от шестнадцати до тридцати трёх процентов, поэтому я запустил особый протокол, который переписал сам. Точка запуска протокола по инструкции мистера Старка колеблется приблизительно между состояниями обмороком и комы.

— Ты ещё ответишь за это, — ворчливо отозвался Старк, впрочем, поумерив свой пыл. — Один! Один вечер и больше никогда не займусь этим вновь.

— Не любишь спать?

— Не люблю терять время.

Взгляд Локи стал слишком цепким, чтобы его можно было спокойно выдержать, потому что в нём впервые за долгое время не было ни одной эмоции, кроме пристального внимания: ни насмешки, ни злобы, ни превосходства, и под этим сканером Тони почувствовал себя неприятно прозрачным, с выставленным на всеобщее обозрениее каждым внутренним органом, из которых именно сердце затрепетало под крепкими нитями страха.

Ас отлично улавливал каждое изменение на живом, подвижном лице напротив, но причины, скрытые только в голове, оставались для него неизвестными — почему-то мысль, что Старк боится именно его, не вызывала ничего, кроме разочарования.

— Я бы тоже не спал, будь у меня так мало времени.

— Джарвис, сохрани это и слушай на досуге! Великие умы мыслят одинаково.

— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал, — Локи почувствовал себя некомфортно и сложил руки на груди, незамысловато пытаясь закрыться от ситуации.

— Не любишь комплименты, а, Эльза? — Старк подмигнул ему, на мгновение отвлекаясь от исследования морозильника, из которого выудил огромный пластиковый контейнер с мороженым.

— С чего бы тебе делать мне комплимент?

Тони рассеянно пожал плечами и развёл руками, в одной из которой держал ложку, после чего задумчиво постучал ею по коробке с мороженым, тихо перекинувшись парой слов с Джарвисом, сути которых Локи уже не слышал, только «Да, сэр», произнесённое уже позже.

— Сказку о волшебнике, как я понял, ты не оценил, — уже сидя на просторном даже для троих, но почему-то недостаточно далеко от забившегося в угол аса, уточнил Тони, когда на экране появилась заставка фильма, выбранного искусственным интеллектом с помощью случайного подбора.

«Марсианин».

Старк коротко рассмеялся, покосившись на Локи.

— Ты о том клоунском кино про пацана в очках? Удивительно, что это имеет спрос.

— Это в тебе говорит оскорблённая натура фокусника?

— Здравый смысл. Ума не приложу, как можно было додуматься дать магу зубочистку, чтобы он колдовал.

— Локи, — Тони подавил смешок, сжал себе переносицу и снова посмотрел на него. Как-то по-другому — тепло и уютно, или, может, это просто блики телевизора придавали его глазам такой блеск? — Не знаю, слышали ли в Асгарде о художественной литературе, но у нас так принято. До твоего фееричного нашествия никто и подумать не мог, что вся эта хрень вообще существует. Попробуй посмотреть на это со стороны человека, который думает, что никакой магии не бывает.

Локи на секунду задумался, смотря на него в ответ и внезапно понял, что зачем-то действительно думает о том, о чём попросил Тони. Усмехнулся и дёрнул уголком рта, ничего не ответив, но Старку и этого хватило — он отзеркалил его неосознанное действие, и они оба отвернулись к экрану, где герои фильма, находящиеся явно за пределами Земли, уже во всю боролись с особенностями погодных условий на Марсе.

Тони насмехался над каждой минутой фильма, вставляя ехидные комментарии о научной достоверности каждого момента, а Локи только хмурился, понемногу понимая, что имел в виду Старк, прося его задуматься над «Гарри Поттером» с точки зрения художественного произведения. Самому же Тони ничего не мешало наслаждаться кино даже сквозь смех учёного — он удивительным образом разделял сюжетную и «техническую» составляющую «Марсианина». Делил нелепое от интересного, видел повод повеселиться с одного и получить удовольствие от другого; поражался идиотизму происходящего, но признавал зрелищность и ни разу не назвал фильм плохим или не стоящим внимания.

Неосознанные взгляды в сторону забавляющегося Старка не привели ни к чему, кроме осознания того, насколько сильно устал этот ослабший человек — его глаза не смеялись, но источали любопытство, и Локи прикинул, сколько вечеров он провёл вот так — пытаясь отвлечься, сидя перед огромным экраном в одиночестве, молча, или (что отчего-то показалось асу еще более тоскливым) переговариваясь со своим собственноручно созданным другом.

О том, насколько Тони одинок, кричала каждая мелочь его дома, и оставалось только гадать, глубоко спрятано это чувство в нём, осознанно ли оно, или, всё-таки, это идёт из подсознания. Мог ли он влюбиться в Джарвиса — единственный голос, который он знает с момента его сотворения и с этой секунды не покидающий его?

Тони уныло зачерпнул ложкой жижу, которая когда-то была мороженым и так же уныло вылил её обратно в ведёрко, бессмысленно мешая ее и вздрогнул, когда пластик в его руках похолодел и покрылся конденсатом. Он пустым взглядом уставился на вновь принявшее приличный вид угощение, и ему на секунду показалось, что растаявшее, разогретое мороженое каким-то образом поменялось местами с его сердцем.

Потому что внутри стало на градус теплее.

— Доктор Беннер на связи, сэр, — прозвучал голос Джарвиса в наушнике Тони, когда фильм уже кончился и оба зрителя просто сидели в темноте, почему-то не смея и шевельнуться с места.

— Врубай на громкую, — потёр Тони лицо ладонями и Локи озадаченно посмотрел на него, пока тишину комнаты не вытолкнуло приветствие Брюса, слышимое из каждого угла и невидимых динамиков.

Он был привычно спокойным и отчасти смущённым — видимо, за пролетевший год ему так и не стала обыденной мысль о том, чтобы вот так просто позвонить известнейшему гению-миллиардеру в дом, несмотря на то, что сам Брюс в этом доме числился практически жильцом, хоть и предпочитал он свою небольшую квартиру, где, как он в шутку говорит, «большому парню не где будет развернуться».

— Мы волнуемся, Тони, — собравшись с мыслями, начал Беннер. — Особенно Стив, — Старк, пользуясь тем, что его не видно, с удовольствием закатил глаза настолько сильно, что сам удивился, как не увидел свой мозг.

— Напомни мамуле, кто тут самый старший и самостоятельный.

— Стив, — как само собой разумеющееся, невозмутимо подсказал ему Брюс.

Прозвище для кэпа, как для самого, что уж скрывать, самостоятельного «мстителя», закрепилось ещё после самых первых совместных миссий год назад, когда знаменитого американского капитана только достали из его уютного криогенного обиталища, носящее асгардское и в некотором роде судьбоносное (для земли) название «Валькирия». На уши поставили всех — от Щ.И.Т.а до ФБР, в правах восстановили и даже не дали статус музейного экспоната, чего все ожидали — гуляй, отдыхай, не напрягайся, отогревай столетние кости. Но нет, Стив вцепился в Щ.И.Т. как утопающий, разучившийся жить без войны, солдат, под звуки выстрелов способный заснуть лучше, чем под самую сладкую колыбельную.

Старк часто посмеивался над таким неподходящим названием для их экстравагантного кружка супергероев, куда больше подошло бы «инвалиды под крылом крылоголового», но это, конечно, было слишком художественно и длинно, поэтому локальное название так и осталось локальным, для использования в исключительно узких кругах. Даже переставшим закатывать глаза Стивом, только мысленно поправляющим Тони, что «крылоголовый» точно такой же инвалид, как и все, входящие в отряд.

— Да и мамуля уже подсуетилась, — виновато протянул Брюс. — Я завтра приеду.

— Каким языком мне объяснить, что в этом нет необходимости? Итальянский? Русский? Так вот, hvatit nesti hernyu. Я потратил грёбаный день, чтобы убедить Ника в том, что мне необходима пустота башни и спокойствие от наблюдения и сейчас ты мне говоришь то, что говоришь?

— Щ.И.Т.у проще уступить Стиву, чем тебе, да и Фьюри был недоволен твоим требованием.

— И он использует авторитет кэпа для того, чтобы следить за мной, — сделал вывод Тони.

— Буду только я, — примирительно сказал Беннер.

— Большого парня этот дом ещё раз не переживёт, Брюс, ты уж извини.

— Тони, ты… — Брюс глубоко вздохнул и Старк буквально увидел, как он сжимает переносицу под дужкой, не снимая очков. — Я буду там в качестве доктора, а не Халка. ЩИТ преследует свои цели, Стив — свои. И уж точно никто не хочет, чтобы ты опять, — он выделил последнее слово особой интонацией, — довёл себя до изнеможения. Когда ты спал последний раз?

— Мм… — протянул Тони, сам мысленно прикидывая, когда это было. — Недавно? Вчера, да.

— Когда один день растягивается в пять и неделя назад будет «вчера», — явный упрёк в голосе. — Я не собираюсь мешаться у тебя под ногами, только помогу, если буду нужен.

Старк устало вздохнул.

— Ладно уж, в конце концов эта башня и ваш дом. Пусть и не для всех, — уже ворчливо добавил Тони.

Единственными, кто действительно плотно обосновались в так называемой «башне Мстителей», были Клинт и Наташа. Тор предпочитал вышитые золотыми нитями простыни Асгарда, Брюс был просто стеснительным, а Стив, пусть и проводил здесь кучу времени и отдавал команде всего себя, вообще жил непонятно где, потому как личных вещей в его комнате не наблюдалось — пара маек да носков, ничего более.

— Отлично, — удовлетворённо и уже куда более расслабленно сказал Брюс, словно вычеркивая важный пункт из списка целей на день. — Я буду утром. С Локи проблем нет?

— Да нет вроде, сидит вон уши греет, — отпивая из принесённого Дубиной кофе, усмехнулся Тони, и Локи вспыхнул от негодования.

— Ч-что? — поперхнулся Брюс. — Он что, с тобой?! Тони, Щ.И.Т. выделил тебе целую чёртову противохалковую камеру, а ты его выпустил?!

— Технически нет, потому что я его туда и не запускал.

— Тони, — рыкнул Брюс голосом своего альтер-эго, отчего вздрогнули все трое.

— Брюс, — спокойно произнёс Старк, ничем не выдавая своего напряжения. — Помнишь австрийскую заварушку? Одну из первых.

— Помню, — озадаченно сказал Брюс, вернув сердечный ритм в обычное, неопасное состояние.

— Мы потратили девять минут времени и все вилки, чтобы Халк помог нам. Какого чёрта это только что было? Забыл свою дыхательную аэробику?

— Гимнастику, — мрачно поправил Беннер. — Когда в игру вступает личное, она меняет правила. Ты перегибаешь, Тони, — он резко вернулся к изначальной теме разговора.

— Уже поздно, Брюс. Завтра вынесешь мне мозги и пойдешь вертеть свои пробирки, а на сегодня я более недоступен, — и Тони отключил связь, наказав Джарвису даже не сообщать о ломящихся звонках Щ.И.Т.а, Брюса, Стива, да и кого угодно, чёрт бы их побрал.

Когда связь прервалась, Локи, если это вообще возможно, помрачнел еще больше. Если кого-то он и не был против встретить из этой жалкой команды со странным названием, то точно не Беннера. Он даже не мог скрыть нарастающий страх, когда он услышал, что чудовище, едва не убившее его, будет находится на смешной от него дистанции и, возможно, даже контактировать с ним.

— Не бойся, Белоснежка, Брюс умеет держать себя в руках, — подмигнул ему вмиг развеселившийся Старк, на что Локи скептически хмыкнул. — Но всё-таки не зли его.

— Тупое создание, — с ненавистью выплюнул ас.

— Поправочка — не он, а Халк. А вот Беннер парень неглупый. К тому же, прошу заметить, тебя никто не просил нападать на Землю, так что вы в расчёте, — Тони сделал вид, что не заметил, как дернулся Локи.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — попытался перебить его, но Старк продолжал:

— Я предупреждал тебя — ты не поверил и провалился. Поэтому ты и сидишь тут, весь из себя такой невинный, в тепле и комфорте, хотя мог сейчас тусоваться наедине с собой, в одной из симпатичных аквариумов Фьюри, о чём, конечно, можешь меня не благодарить, — его тон охладился, и он встал со своего нагретого места, подходя к высокой полке и выуживая оттуда бутылку.

— Зачем? — только и смог выдавить Локи.

Рука Старка зависла в воздухе, и он, задумавшись, уставился в одну точку за окном, где небо уже начало темнеть, а на улицах стали зажигаться первые огни. Он стоял некоторое время неподвижно, размышляя, стоит ли ему отвечать, а потом, развернувшись и сделав несколько шагов в сторону аса, так, что они оказались даже слишком близко, чем хотелось самому Тони и, как-то угрожающе склонившись над богом, он спросил:

— У тебя когда-нибудь было ощущение, что в твоей жизни образовалась настолько большая дыра, что хочется ее заткнуть первым, что подвернется под руку?

Неожиданно откровенный вопрос заставил и Локи, и Тони вздрогнуть. Бог неподвижно буравил его взглядом, гадая, есть ли в этом вопросе затаившийся подвох, но инженер выглядел настолько открыто, что ас, поддавшись чувствам, медленно кивнул, с затаенной болью глядя Старку прямо в глаза, о чём тут же пожалел. На голову словно накинули простыню, закрывающую обзор и уносящую в горящий холодным пламенем водоворот, выталкивая его сознание из реальности.

Коронация Тора — момент, ставший переломным в его судьбе, когда обида, копившаяся долгие годы, прорвалась сквозь свое тщательно спрятанное место в голове аса. А потом его бывшая относительно спокойной жизнь завертелась в калейдоскопе сюрреалистичных событий, некоторые из которых он вспоминал с величием, другие — с гадкой горечью.

Пустота, заполнившая его после первых ледяных осколков, сорвавшихся с его рук, поглотила его настолько, что он и не успел заметить, как быстро оказался цепляющимся за Тора на краю Биврёста, а потом и за остатки здравого смысла, который захватил сумасшедший титан, разворошивший его всего изнутри, привязав к себе и подчинив, заставивший некогда принца Асгарда исполнять грязную работу, смысл которой он отчаянно пытался хотя бы придумать, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума.

Силы извне вновь и вновь толкали его всё глубже в эту чёрную дыру, из которой не было выхода, даже маленького окна, через которое можно было бы хоть на мгновение взглянуть внутрь себя, чтобы ответить на вопрос, куда же это всё ведёт его.

Возможно, его эмоции слишком сильно отпечатались на его лице, потому что Старк сделал еще один шаг к нему и опустился на пол перед диваном, на котором сидел Локи и с каким-то пониманием посмотрел на аса, пока тот пытался справиться с собой, что выходило откровенно плохо.

— Локи? — ас дернулся, когда на его ногу легла чужая ладонь и вяло попытался вывернуться. — Ты можешь… ты мог бы рассказать…

— Мне нечего рассказывать тебе, Старк, — тихо выдохнул бог, уже напрямую глядя на инженера в ответ. — Нет ничего, что я сказал бы и это принесло бы мне облегчение, — он знал, что рано или поздно Танос найдет его. Найдет и покарает за то, что ас не оправдал его высоких надежд. Знал, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда ему придется сойтись с ним лицом к лицу и ответить за свой провал. И знал, что в этой битве он остался один, потому что лично уничтожил веру в себя во всём живом, с чем он сталкивался.

Рука на его колене сжалась всего на мгновение, а потом опустила его, забирая с собой тепло. Комната вновь понемногу утопала в темноте, которую разрезало мягкое свечение реактора и синих огоньков, переливающихся на металлическом кольце Локи. Старк опустил взгляд на собственное творение, сведшее их вместе в этом просторном помещении при таких странных обстоятельствах. Странное, нехарактерное мерцание переливающегося светодиода заставило Тони нахмуриться.

— Вернемся к работе, — и вся напряжённая магия момента осела на дно.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро встретило их подобно предыдущему: Тони — отлепляющим бумажку от лица из-за очередной ночи, проведенной за монитором с последующим сном в этой же позе, Локи — не менее неудобно устроившимся на своем временном ложе, и всё под неизменно вежливый голос Джарвиса, сообщающего о прибытии мистера Беннера, а потом и о погоде с наисвежайшими новостями, которые не имели для них, отрезанных от мира, никакого значения.

— Мистер Беннер ожидает вас в зале, сэр, — напомнил Джарвис, когда Старк, спихнув Локи в угол подальше, плюхнулся на диван рядом, простонав от боли в затекшей спине и с чувством потянувшись.

— Белоснежка, я тут подумал... Не хочешь ли ты сходить помыться, что ли? Ты ведь там мог… переодеваться с помощью своих фокусов, — Тони широко зевнул и как-то неопределенно махнул рукой, а Локи так и не произнес ни слова, только фыркнул и кое-как поднялся, немного качнувшись на слегка ватных ногах.

Тони, показав асу местонахождение соседней от его ванной комнаты, сам наспех привел себя в порядок и, всё еще довольно помятый, но уже со свежей головой и накинутым на плечи полотенцем, поднялся к Брюсу, который несколько скучающе наматывал круги по общей гостиной, в которой они чаще всего собирались командой.

Беннер, почти не выдавая своего волнения, приветливо улыбнулся Старку, крепко пожимая протянутую руку, даже слишком, как он обычно это делал. Было видно, как неловко ему находиться в башне, к кое-каким разрушениям которой он сам приложил руку. Ну, почти сам. И не руку, а голову Локи.

— Как успехи? — уже сидя за небольшим журнальным столиком и скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Брюс.

— Их нет, — криво ухмыльнулся Тони. — Впервые в жизни я не могу разобраться с устройством, которое сделал сам, причём не такое гениальное, как остальные, — Беннер, пусть и посмотрел на него немного насмешливо, но спорить не стал, потому что это было истиной, пусть обычно люди и предпочитают не выражать вслух похвалу себе, но Старк был Старком, и на этом, в принципе, можно было поставить точку.

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, Тони, — начал было Брюс, но инженер, не успев проглотить кофе, протестующе замахал руками.

— Только вот ты еще не начинай, — было непонятно, от чего он поморщился — то ли от крепчайшего эспрессо, то ли от замечания Беннера, прозвучавшего так же кисло. — Я и без этого много сплю, а спящим, знаешь ли, толку с меня мало, — правда была в том, что Тони ненавидел сон, всегда сопротивлялся ему и только изредка, когда находился на грани сил, автоматически вырубался, иногда прямо в мастерской. С некоторых пор отключение сознания стало для него прямым билетом на встречу с чем-то ужасным и беспокойным.

— Двухчасовой сон на столе не считается, — ответил ему третий голос, обладатель которого с тихим звоночком прибывшего лифта вышел из него. — Здравствуй, Тони.

— Мы так не договаривались! — вместо приветствия возмущенно воскликнул Старк и с осуждением посмотрел на Брюса, который только виновато пожал плечами. — Если ты, сосулька, прибыл в качестве няньки, то в детском саду сегодня выходной, — не глядя на Роджерса он махнул ему рукой, всем своим видом показывая, чтобы тот убирался отсюда.

— Я выполняю распоряжение Щ.И.Т.а, Тони, — не менее воодушевленно ответил ему Стив, положив со спины руку на плечо. — Может ты не поверишь, но все действительно переживают за твою безопасность. Локи не лишен магии, и предлог, почему он не должен использовать её, довольно сомнительный, — Тони поморщился от официозного тона капитана, но спорить с самого утра отчаянно не хотелось.

— Только оставьте меня в покое, ладно? Оба. У меня и так ни черта не выходит, — немного расстроенно выдохнул Старк.

— Он… не доставляет проблем? Где он? — осторожно спросил Брюс, оглядывая помещение, словно надеясь найти Локи, прячущимся за какой-то из колонн.

— Если бы у меня были проблемы, Джарвис бы тут же вам сообщил, за кого вы меня принимаете вообще? Могу с точностью сказать, что на время, пока я в силах решить его проблему, он не опасен. Мой дом — моя крепость.

— И трамплин для прыжков в воду, — хохотнул Брюс, но стушевался из-за двух недовольных взглядов, направленных на него.

— Эта мнимая безопасность не вечна, — обеспокоенный чем-то Стив всегда выглядел чересчур серьезным, настолько, что Тони подавил в себе острое желание рассмеяться над его сосредоточенной миной.

— Как только я найду проблему, замок будет вскрываться при Торе. А потом пусть катится в Асгард, — Старк снова рассеянно махнул рукой.

— Ты выглядишь бледным, Тони. Уверен, что не нужна помощь? — Брюс показательно постучал по своему чемоданчику, в котором, по всей видимости, хранилась целая больница на случай… на любой случай, который может произойти. Старк не знал, насколько сильна была в этом необходимость — в его башне был небольшой медицинский блок в виде одного лабораторного помещения, оборудованного только аппаратурой: лекарств и прочей мелочи там не водилось.

— Нет, — уже более раздраженно повторил ему Тони. — А вот нашему пришельцу — вполне.

— Что… — Стив не успел удивиться, потому что до них внезапно донеслись громкие стуки, раскатившиеся где-то в глубине коридора и быстро приближающиеся.

— Это что? — Роджерс медленно поднялся с кресла, тут же напрягаясь, в любой момент готовый вступить в бой, разве что под рукой непривычно не оказалось щита.

— Успокойся, кэп, это Белоснежка топает, — как только он это сказал, разъяренный Локи поразительно длинным прыжком влетел в зал, весь взъерошенный и нехарактерно покрасневший, с его волос ручьем текла вода, делая их прямыми, будто он только что высунул голову из-под душа.

— Ты придурок, Старк, — прошипел ас, не обращая внимания на Стива и слишком часто, чем всем им хотелось бы, задышавшего Брюса. — В доме миллиардера нет ни горячей воды, ни полотенца, — он в бешенстве тряхнул головой, оставляя под собой растекающуюся лужу.

— Блин, в той ванной она отключена, — с досадой сказал Тони, но, не растерявшись, кинул ему свое полотенце, которое ас поймал и тут же с недовольством принялся вытирать им неприятно мокрую шею. Увидев гостей, он замер на мгновение, но потом совсем невежливо буркнул:

— Здрасьте.

— Почему ты не можешь высушить себя магией? — пытаясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее, но с нервной улыбкой спросил Брюс. Он всегда чувствовал свою вину за дела, совершенные Халком, и неожиданно для самого себя ему стало неловко перед Локи — его лицо все еще украшали ссадины и порезы, даже несмотря на то, что тот должен быстро регенерировать, что показалось Брюсу странным.

Локи едва заметно пропустил вдох, когда Беннер заговорил с ним, что не укрылось от цепкого взгляда Тони, и он со вздохом мотнул головой. Ас с Брюсом походили на маленькую девочку рядом с собачкой — неизвестно, кто кого боится больше. Они оба осторожно изучали друг друга, при этом шарахаясь от каждого движения.

— Потому что мое происхождение не дает мне управлять теплом, — помрачнев, Локи швырнул мокрое полотенце обратно в Тони. Брюс с настороженным любопытством наблюдал за взаимоотношениями между гением и богом, с удивлением подмечая, что не видит никакой откровенной вражды, на которую они все рассчитывали, когда оставляли их наедине.

Локи стоял неподалёку, тяжелой статуей опершись о каменную стену и стараясь не дышать. Осунувшийся и нездоровый, он всё еще держался, но Беннер видел дрожь, переходящую со спрятанных за спиной рук в плечи. Он старался максимально незаметно изучать аса, поворачиваясь в его сторону только мимолётно, пока Мстители были заняты разговором, и страх понемногу отступал — бог выглядел плохо, даже жалко, но Брюс и на секунды не подумал злорадствовать, чего он ожидал бы, скорее, от Тони, но тот неожиданно сам попросил о помощи.

Тихо, чтобы не злить Локи раньше времени, Тони почти неслышно шепнул Брюсу:

— Я думаю, ты понял, о чём я. Любой ценой тащим его в эту чёртову лабораторию.

— Почему это так важно для тебя? — так же тихо отозвался Беннер, не обращая внимания на любопытствующего Стива, пытающегося подслушать.

— Не хочу получить Торов разряд по башке, если это чучело склеит ласты прямо под моим носом, — Тони явно перестарался вложить в свой тон небрежности, потому что он вышел фальшивым.

Брюс покачал головой. Старк был хорошим человеком, но зачастую не в себе, и у Беннера были все основания полагать, что и сейчас происходит нечто неправильное.

— Ты бы о себе так заботился.

— Я плохо выгляжу? — наигранно обиделся Тони, привстав и подвигав бёдрами. — Всё отлично, Брюс, просто замечательно. Эльза, пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу, — он поманил Локи к себе, и тот нехотя двинулся за ним. Старк напоследок обернулся на друзей, показав жестом, чтобы те были готовы.

Локи злобно дышал, сверлил безумным взглядом потолок, но даже не пытался встать со своего лежбища — сил шевелиться и так было немного, а когда тело коснулось мягкой постели, в которую его насильно уложили и пригрозили привязать, вся энергия и вовсе покинула его. То ли из-за давно забытого ощущения комфорта, то ли из-за странных иголок с жидкостями, которыми, под обещания мучительной смерти, обколол его беспристрастный Брюс.

— Скажу честно — мы не очень преуспели в изучении анатомии богов, однако кое-какие параллели с человеческими особенностями провести можно, — задумчиво протянул Брюс.

Он внимательно рассматривал результаты кардиограммы Локи, полученной после яростного сопротивления аса и осторожных убеждений со стороны трех Мстителей, которые в свободную от спора секунду даже забывали задумываться, какого черта вообще происходит.

Лечить вселенское зло как-то не входило в их планы, но упрямство Локи подстегнуло в них ответное упрямство, и уложить аса под проводки уже казалось делом принципа.

— Похоже, что у Вас упадок сил, мистер… э… Локи, — скомканно сообщил ему Брюс, не зная, куда деть себя. — Полагаю, что с Вашим организмом и его невероятными свойствами это куда более серьезно, чем у обычного человека.

— Разве не должно быть наоборот? С его-то регенерацией, — Тони почувствовал себя мамочкой, сидящей рядом с ребенком и участливо задающей вопросы врачу вместо него.

— Чтобы вывести из строя такой невероятной силы организм, нужен очень сильный стресс, поэтому нет, Тони, не должно, — покачал головой Беннер, продолжая рассматривать нездоровую ломаную, изображающую ритм сердца аса, которого, будь он человеком, можно было бы назвать страдающим аритмией. Локи презрительно фыркнул.

— Тони? — Брюс отвел наблюдавшего за процессом инженера в сторону. — Насколько сильно ты за ним наблюдал эти три дня?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Тони немного разволновался, услышав странный вопрос. Не то, чтобы сильно, он, скорее, вообще не наблюдал, просто сложно не увидеть очевидного.

— Ну, насколько много времени вы проводили вместе? — Старк задохнулся от возмущения и ещё тише, но куда эмоциональнее зашептал:

— Что за хрень, Брюс? Он мне для работы нужен, логично, что постоянно, — Тони с негодованием смотрел на доктора, опешившего от такой бурной реакции.

— Успокойся, Тони, я не имел в виду ничего… ничего такого, о чем ты там подумал, — Беннер попытался успокоить инженера, но мысленно поставил ещё одну галочку в список «подозрительных вещей, связанных с Тони Старком». — Хотел спросить, не замечал ли ты каких-нибудь странностей в его поведении.

— Вроде того, что он хренов бог и жрёт как не в себя? — Старк нервно потёр шею, оглянувшись на Локи.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я, — Брюс сузил глаза. — Тони, я понимаю, что некоторыми вещами делиться сложно, когда навязываешь себе долг хранить тайну, но… — он устало опёрся на стол, снял очки и протёр их. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы ему помогли… — Брюс осёкся под потемневшим взглядом Старка и исправился, примирительно подняв руки: — …пострадать от Тора, то нам надо разобраться в том, что происходит, а я, чёрт возьми, не могу это сделать, пока вы оба играете в молчанку, — все трое в комнате дёрнулись, когда последние слова вместо Беннера прорычал Халк.

— Всё-всё, спокойно, — Тони медленно выдохнул, опасливо косясь на Беннера. — Беспричинный страх, — начал перечислять Старк, тяжело выдавливая слова прямо в ухо Брюсу, чтобы у Локи не было малейшей возможности расслышать. — Проблемы со сном, с дыханием, ориентацией в пространстве, да со всем, мать его. И ещё… я не уверен, конечно, это было неоднозначно... — он замялся. — Он как будто пытался себя придушить. Своей же рукой.

Тони нахмурился и опустил голову, чувствуя себя предателем, выдавшим чужой секрет, но Брюс мирно похлопал его по плечу.

— Я, конечно, не невролог, но даже мне понятно, что нервная система, какая бы она у богов не была, сильно расшатана, и вся это тревожность, стресс, одолевающий его, стали причиной для своего рода…

— Панических атак, — закончил за него Тони, растирая лоб ладонью. Он нервно усмехнулся и жалость победила в нём любые попытки сопротивляться ей, она ловко скользнула внутрь него, прочно пустив корни. Но он ни за что не покажет её, поэтому в первый и последний раз позволил себе это выражение лица, полное горечи.

— Да, — с сожалением сказал Брюс, понимая, насколько тяжела эта тема для самого Железного Человека. — Это сильно подорвало его состояние, и он в целом сейчас довольно слаб, что, по всей видимости, и препятствует регенерации и, наверняка, другим способностям. Так что он сейчас более, чем безопасен, — виновато улыбнулся Беннер — искать выгоду в беде другого было не в его характере. — Ему нужно время. Как и всем нам.

— Спасибо, Брюс, — сдержанно приподнял уголки губ Тони, потому что улыбаться не хотелось совсем.

— Тони, просто чтобы отвлечься… Давай соберемся сегодня. Посидим, обсудим работу. Только мы с тобой и Стив.

— У меня нет этого драгоценного времени, да и обсуждать нечего, извини. — в поддельном сожалении пожал плечами Тони, пытаясь обойти Брюса и покинуть оборудованное под лабораторию помещение, но Беннер с обычной для себя силой схватил инженера за запястье.

— Если ты сляжешь точно так же, а это рано или поздно обязательно произойдет, ты уже никому не сможешь помочь, — несмотря на чудовищную силу, с которой он держал Тони, его голос был так же мягок, как обычно. Старк же, немного поколебавшись, все-таки ответил:

— Хорошо. Но недолго.

Брюс уже слабее ободряюще сжал руку Тони и вышел из комнаты первым. Старк долго колебался, стоит ли ему тоже выйти или остаться, просто стоя спиной к кровати и не оборачиваясь.

— Ты умеешь рисовать? — раздался негромкий голос позади, и Тони едва не подпрыгнул.

— Чего? — непонимающе спросил Старк и присел на стул рядом.

— Ну, знаешь, — Локи смотрел в окно, занимающее всю стену, не отвлекаясь на Старка, только говорил какие-то непонятные вещи, Тони даже показалось, что ас говорит во сне, а не с ним. — Краски там, бумага, — он дёрнул рукой и зашипел от шевельнувшейся иглы в запястье — Брюс заботливо установил капельницу с неизвестным ему содержимым, но Старку подумалось, что это нечто успокаивающее, потому что от гнева, которым почти постоянно дышал Локи, не осталось и следа.

Он мирно лежал с полуопущенными веками, безмятежно глядя куда-то вдаль. Тони ещё никогда не видел аса таким спокойным, свободным от любых переживаний, в какой-то степени мечтательным.

— Я нет. А вот Стив вроде умеет, — прозвучало неуверенно, но только потому, что Старк, прожигая взглядом, пытался заставить себя не смотреть на расслабленного Локи.

— Это здорово, — ас слабо улыбнулся, словно не понимая, где он и с кем находится. — Можно запомнить то, что не хочешь забыть.

— Для этого человечество изобрело фотоаппарат.

— Запомнить так, как хочешь, — поправил себя Локи.

— И… что бы ты нарисовал? — буднично поинтересовался инженер, теребя край рубашки. 

Локи наконец посмотрел на него, будто искал подтверждения, что человек обращался именно к нему. В этих глазах Тони разглядел столько тоски, что дышать стало тяжело от охватившей его самого боли.

— Не знаю.

Старк отошёл подальше от кровати и присел прямо на пол, потому что желание обнять и хоть как-то утешить Локи росло в геометрической прогрессии. Убеждал себя, что не должен этого делать, потому что знал, что это обязательно выльется во что-то, если не страшное, то необратимое. Будто шаг в ослепительно белый коридор, где за углом — темнота, в которую стоит лишь ступить, как остается место только для неё. Тони редко кому-то сочувствовал, но если и делал это, то от всего сердца, всей душой. И Локи был последним, от кого он хотел бы зависеть

Увидев печаль в ярко-зелёных глазах даже под закрывшими лицо ладонями, Тони, не выдержав, просто сбежал, громко хлопнув дверью.

Весь оставшийся день Тони находился в некой прострации, не в силах собраться с мыслями, которые стоило бы направить в нужное русло. Вместо них в голове с усиленной мощью крутились посторонние вещи, вернее, человек. Или даже бог, никак не отпускающий его, тем более в момент уединения. Сейчас он был заперт в своей «палате», добро накачанный чем-то, за что Тони никогда не скажет Брюсу «спасибо», потому что это оказалось для него слишком. Слишком откровенно и тайно, будто он не имел права видеть то, что Локи, оказывается, живой, и он может быть не свихнувшимся божеством. Старк бы мог сравнить это ощущение с тем, что он случайно увидел аса совершенно обнажённым, и от этого курсор на мониторе не попадал по нужным иконкам, пока управляющий им инженер старался совладать с собой.

Время до вечера тянулось необычайно медленно, но, как только на часах вырисовались заветные восемь часов, Тони с завидной скоростью вылетел из мастерской, стараясь запереть там все свои метания на оставшийся день, полностью доверяя себя в руки Стива и Брюса.

Не заморачиваясь с заказом новой партии алкоголя на дом, они решили просто поубавить запасы уже имевшегося в баре Тони, и уже через час бутылка яблочного шнапса и пакет сока того же вкуса для Стива подошли к концу. Вопреки опасениям Брюса разговор клеился отлично, и они уже давно отошли от одного обсуждения работы над освобождением Локи.

— Да ладно, спящая красавица, прям совсем не берет? — изрядно повеселевший, Тони даже позволил себе приобнять Стива за плечи, с сочувствием смотря на него немного затуманенным взглядом. — Вот прям даже головушка не кружится?

— Нет, Тони, это нереально, — усмехается Роджерс и в очередной раз отодвигает его руку с протянутым виски. — Я пытался. Но не скажу, что завидую вам, парни, это же дрянь.

— Капитан, мать его, пай-мальчик. Тебя хоть раз мама наказывала, или ты всю жизнь весь из себя такой правильный?

— Мне хватало того, как меня избивали по подворотням, — Стив почти мечтательно улыбнулся, будто вспоминая старые добрые времена.

— Стоп, что? — Брюс, до этого флегматично молчавший, немного оживился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что есть человек, который может похвастаться тем, что надрал зад кэпу?

— И я ему даже не пожал руку! — возмущенно всплеснул кистями Тони.

— Ну, им уже около сотни лет, но в общем-то да, такие есть, — Стив рассмеялся. — Правда, хвастаться особо нечем, побить тощего астматика — как-то не по-геройски.

— Вот нахрена, Стиви, ты вечно на рожон лезешь? Чёрт с этой сывороткой, ничего не изменилось же, ты такой безмозглый, как и был.

— Не безмозглый, — Беннер важно поднял палец. — А благородный! — Тони на это только фыркнул:

— А в чём разница?

— Секундочку! А полёт в портал с атомной бомбой на спине? — Роджерс несильно подтолкнул Тони в бок локтем.

— Иди в задницу, Роджерс, это не считается, — Старк обиженно отодвинулся от него, но потом все трое рассмеялись. — Ты просто эту заразу к нам из своих сороковых принёс. Подхватил случайно, знаешь ли.

Несмотря на то, что инженер хотел лишь отделаться от непрошенного внимания навязанных ему Мстителей, он неожиданно для себя расслабился, позволяя себе выпить больше, чем он обычно делал это, когда находился не наедине с собой. Давно позабытое чувство уютной компании приподняло его дух на этот вечер, и он решил на сегодня позабыть не только о том, что грызет его изнутри уже долгое время, но и обо всем, что связано с Локи. Хотя бы сейчас. Лишь бы не видеть этот рентген вместо взгляда у Брюса, который ничем не мог ему помочь. А Тони и сам не знал, с чем, потому что не мог сформулировать и до конца осознать, что происходит в его голове.

Кэп, хоть и алкоголь для него был абсолютно бесполезен, имел замечательное умение органично вливаться в любые посиделки, где царила разряженная пьяная атмосфера, поэтому и сейчас он чувствовал никакой скованности с Тони и Брюсом. Хоть он и не пьянел физически, обстановка заставляла делать это психологически, а ребяческий настрой Мстителей только подстегивал это ощущение. Тони был ходячей вечеринкой в любом состоянии, Брюс — скромным, но в глубине души таким же развязным. Но рано или поздно жизнь их всех заставила спрятать свои многие черты куда подальше.

Стив и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Старк уже закреплял на нем неизвестно откуда взявшиеся перчатки из своей старой брони, оснащенные репульсорами, а Беннер, заметно покачиваясь, расставлял так же чёрт знает откуда взявшиеся фарфоровые фигурки по краю стола. В гостиной громко играла музыка, которую обходительно подбирал Джарвис, меняя её под стать меняющемуся настроению Мстителей.

— Ты только никому не говори, кэп, а то все подумают, что я подружился с тобой, — растягивая гласные сказал Тони, когда закончил настройку перчатки на немаленькой руке Роджерса. — Шлем не дам, — он выкинул вперед указательный палец. — Всё сам. Эй-эй! Ты подальше отойди! С такого расстояния даже Фьюри без второго глаза попадет!

Стив, немного пошевелив рукой в перчатке, привыкая к ощущениям, прицелился на маленькую фигурку, и, держа ее на прицеле, отошёл назад ещё на пятнадцать шагов — благо, огромный гостевой зал Старка это позволял.

— Давай, Стиви, — присвистнул Беннер, отойдя подальше от стола.

Капитан закрыл один глаз, на ходу пытаясь разобраться с тем, как это работает и работает ли без шлема вообще. Старк всегда ловко обращался со своими репульсорами, при этом почти не промазывая, но в этом была большая заслуга его навороченного костюма. Еще в сороковых Стив редко использовал оружие, но всегда оснащенное мушкой, а сейчас он и вовсе обходился без него, предпочитая свой щит и нечеловеческую силу, но точность никогда не была его слабым местом, поэтому выглядел он уверенно.

Послышался звук заряжающегося репульсора и вслед за ним яркий луч ударил точно в цель — слоника разбило на мелкие осколки, разлетевшиеся по гостиной.

— Есть! — вскинул в воздух кулак Старк. — Давай еще, сосулька.

Кэп, заразившись энтузиазмом пьяных товарищей, уже куда быстрее разделался с остальными фигурками, быстро уничтожая одну за другой, пока весь пол не оказался покрыт черепками. Стив остался доволен собой и позволил Тони снять с него перчатку.

— Отлично, кэп, но медленно, — похлопал его по плечу уже неустойчиво стоящий на ногах Тони. — И все же это не для тебя. Ты хорош и в своем этом, — он неопределенно помахал ладонью, намекая на костюм Стива, но, по всей видимости, забыл слово, поэтому просто оборвал мысль. — Говард гордился тобой, — еще раз сжав ладонь на рубашке Роджерса, он отпустил его. — Куда больше, чем… — он опять не договорил, только поджал губы, словно жалея о своих словах.

— Прости, — растерянно произнес Роджерс, даже до конца не понимая, за что конкретно просит прощения и правильно ли вообще всё понял. И подумал, что если и правильно, то извинился бы ещё раз, несмотря на то, что его вины в этом не было.

— Давай без этого, Стиви, — усмехнулся Тони, раскидываясь на широком диване и беззаботно махая рукой. Беннер уже сопел, подперев щеку декоративной подушкой.

— Говард тоже многое для меня значил, хоть мне и не удалось узнать его получше, как хотелось. До сих пор живу с чувством, что многое не закончил там, — он махнул головой. — Не успел просто, — капитан редко делился чем-то настолько личным, поэтому Старк не смел прерывать его, просто тихо слушая. — Чёрт, да я опоздал на своё первое свидание на семьдесят лет, — он невесело усмехнулся.

— Ты, кэп, нужен здесь, так что прекращай. Да и в нашем веке выбор дамочек пошире будет, — Тони ему подмигнул, внезапно ощутив себя невероятно старым, говоря это Стиву.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, Тони, — коротко, но непривычно мягко улыбнулся Роджерс.

Старк замер с приоткрытым ртом, с неверием уставившись на Стива.

— Кто-то прибрал к рукам самые желанные булки Америки? — Тони усмехнулся, всё ещё выглядя ошеломлённым, не сумев, как бы он ни пытался, представить ту железную (а то, что она должна быть именно такой, Старк не сомневался!) леди, ради которой глаза мёрзлого капитана блестели так, как сейчас, стоило только подумать о ней.

Ему не часто приходила в голову мысль о том, насколько всё-таки молод был Стив, практически в два раза моложе его самого, но он никогда не чувствовал в капитане и проблеска мальчишеского азарта, будто он имел критически укороченный спектр эмоций, в который никогда не входило то, что так внезапно заиграло на его лице сейчас.

— Я вас обязательно познакомлю, — пообещал Стив и немного смутился, почесав щёку.

— Что, кэп, всё так серьёзно?

— Очень на это надеюсь. Никогда в жизни не мог подумать, что это может быть так… — он глубоко вздохнул, так тепло улыбнувшись в пустоту своим мыслям, что Тони как никогда прочувствовал своё одиночество в полной мере. — Думал, что обречён застрять под маской народного достояния, боялся, что никогда не смогу позволить себе расслабиться так сильно, потому что знаю — для кого-то я Стивен Роджерс, а не Капитан Америка. Знаешь, это сродни тому, чтобы тебя воспринимали обособленно от твоих денег, имени Железного Человека и Мстителей.

— Не знаю, — усмехнулся Старк, поднимая бровь. — А если бы и знал, то давно был бы женат.

— Ты не прав, — Стив качнул головой, но продолжать не стал.

Светлая грусть, граничащая с такого же оттенка завистью, понемногу накрывала его сознание, потому что Тони понятия не имел, какого это — желать вернуться домой побыстрее не из-за того, что там можно спрятаться от камер, а потому, что его ждут. Чувствовать притяжение, которое не объяснить ни одним известным человечеству словом, не изобразить даже в самом слезливом и романтическом кино.

Да Тони, чёрт возьми, отлично понимал, что с ним происходит, но и на секунду не хотел мешать этому, будто из любопытства кидая самому себе вызов: «Да ты, старик, превзошёл самого себя!». Эксперименты над собой были его личным извращённым увлечением. Пойти под пули в непроверенной броне из мусора? Легко. Поместить в себя инородное тело из токсичного элемента? Еще проще! А почему бы не отправить себя в полет ввертикально вверх в холодящем металле МАРКа, но с кипятящим кровью адреналином? «Поздравляю, сэр, на сегодня это ваша четвёртая попытка умереть», — со знанием дела говорил Джарвис. Жить хотелось, а вот умирать — нет. Знать бы еще как.

Они какое-то время сидели в полной тишине, пока она не затянулась.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — зевнул Старк и, не дожидаясь никаких очередных смущающих слов на прощание, неровно вышел из гостиной, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко от того, что напомнил Стиву о своём отце, которого, как он знал, никогда не сможет заменить.

И, как бы он не просил самого себя не думать о Локи в этот вечер, дверь, ведущая к импровизированной лаборатории, будто специально оказалась на его пути. Он долго стоял, держась за ее ручку, сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще показываться перед «гостем» в таком состоянии, но в итоге он твёрдо решил, что лишь убедится в том, что с асом все в порядке, поэтому тихонько и нешироко приоткрыл дверь, просовывая в комнату только голову, но сам уже не мог уйти.

Локи так и уснул в кровати, где он лежал, пока его осматривал Брюс, прикрытый тонким белым одеялом, которое вряд ли грело его. Он как обычно (сколько успел понаблюдать за ним Тони) был немного нахмурен во время сна, слегка вздрагивал, дышал чаще, чем обычно люди во сне, но не умирал и не задыхался, да и вообще не был таким беспокойным, как в ту ночь, когда почти убил себя. А значит, можно спокойно уходить и оставить Локи одного.  
Тони, понимая, что сон аса поверхностный, и разбудить его может любой шум, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Только не с той стороны, с которой планировал.

Шаткой походкой он подошел к широкой постели и уперся одним коленом на мягкий матрас и, когда Локи на это никак не отреагировал, позволил себе пристроить и второе, с каким-то замиранием сердца смотря на спящего бога в его доме. Он редко задумывался об этом, но Локи ведь действительно был божеством, причем далеко не безызвестным в их мире. Да, он был ослабленным и в какой-то мере потерянным, но ас всё еще оставался собой, и внезапно в нетрезвом уме эта мысль вызвала в нём будоражащий кровь трепет.

Старк с каким-то удивлением для себя заметил, что вымытые, ничем не уложенные волосы аса были куда длиннее, чем кажутся. И выглядят совсем легкими и мягкими, такими, что инженер еле сдержался, чтобы в пьяном рассудке не потрогать их. Всё, что он мог — тихо наблюдать за спящим асом, не смея издать и звука, чтобы не прервать такой странный, но почему-то волнительный для него момент. Но когда Локи внезапно пошевелился, еще больше поворачиваясь к нему лицом, Тони всё-таки провел кончиками пальцев по его холодному запястью, и, чувствуя, что сегодня непозволительно перебрал, попытался захотеть уйти отсюда, но ничего не выходило.

И он никак не ожидал, что ас откроет глаза так легко и резко, будто и не спал вовсе, резко сядет на кровати, уходя от непрошенных прикосновений.

— Старк? — заторможено произнес бог, в непонимании смотря на него сквозь темноту комнаты, но уже явно немного рассерженно, а это означало, что ещё раз поглазеть на того мягкого, как сахарная вата, бога не получится.

— Локи? — хрипло выдохнул Тони ему в ответ, не зная, что скажет, если ас вдруг спросит, какого хрена он вообще тут делает, тем более взгромоздившись на его кровать.

— Ты пьян, — не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Самую малость, — он улыбается как сытый кот, но его глаза не излучают никакой радости, только потерянность и печаль.

Локи смотрел на него долго и пронизывающе, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли, но Тони совершенно ни о чем не думал — его голова пуста от любых дум в данную секунду, ему казалось, что ас каким-то образом воздействовал на него, потому что чувствовал себя нездорово зачарованным

— Проваливай, — ас, наконец, улёгся обратно, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен, но, накрывшись одеялом, замер, словно ожидая чего-то. — Ты оставишь меня одного хоть на секунду в этом грёбаном доме?

— Я помню себя таким же, — низким голосом, будто сам себе, произнес Тони и еще больше ошарашил бога, когда тоже лёг, пристраиваясь с ним лицом к лицу, но держась на расстоянии. — И последнее, чего я хотел бы, — он подвинулся немного ближе к Локи, — остаться одному.

Ас смотрел на него со своей половины кровати, сверкая отчего-то увлажнившимися глазами. Старк протянул ему поднятую кверху ладонь, и бог просто уставился на нее, обескураженный и обеспокоенный одновременно. Он как-то нервно сглотнул, задышав глубже, и Тони, уже начавший проклинать себя за эту глупость, хотел убрать руку, пока в последний момент не почувствовал на ней ледяные пальцы аса, вцепившиеся в его собственные, как за спасательную соломинку. Локи старательно отводил взгляд, ему было стыдно смотреть на этого смертного, так бесцеремонно забирающегося ему в душу, но так понимающего его, будто они были зеркальным отражением друг друга и имели одни секреты на двоих. Ас был напряжен физически, но абсолютно расслаблен внутри.

Губы Тони тронула мягкая улыбка, и он неотрывно смотрел на их сцепленные руки, медленно переплетающиеся пальцы и был уверен, что Локи занят тем же — наслаждением неизвестного доселе им обоим покоем. Ладонь бога в его ощущалась правильно, на своём месте и у него не проскочило ни единой мысли, чтобы одёрнуть ее.

Когда Старк поднял взгляд на лицо Локи, он уже снова спал, но его лоб впервые за долгое время был гладок, а чёрные ресницы не дрожали от неприятных сновидений. Тони ещё долго не мог пошевелиться, легко сжимая чужие холодные пальцы, дыша через невольно приоткрывшийся рот. Внутри что-то стремительно расцветало, странно подогреваемое прохладой, исходящей от аса.

Его ровное дыхание незаметно усыпило и Тони.


	4. Chapter 4

Единственный, кто находился в прекрасном расположении духа в башне Старка — Стив. Отличное настроение, обусловленное приятно проведенным вечером, вытянуло его из кровати даже раньше, чем обычно. Он отправился на свою обязательную утреннюю тренировку, заглянул в спортзал, принял прохладный душ, подмел осколки разнесенных фигурок и даже принялся за приготовление завтрака для тех, кто вот-вот должен встать.

И он не прогадал: в кухню понемногу приползли сначала Брюс, весь взъерошенный и с отпечатком подушки на лице, а потом и Тони с Локи — молчаливые и притихшие, словно только что подрались, и все трое мрачно контрастировали с беззаботным кэпом, секунду назад насвистывающим какую-то слишком старую для них всех песню.

Поэтому, попросив Джарвиса немного убавить звук играющей на кухне музыки, он немного насмешливо поприветствовал вошедших. И если Беннер попытался выдавить из себя хотя бы капельку добродушия, то Старк даже не шелохнулся, и дело было совершенно не в похмелье, как могло показаться Стиву. Тони, только что открывший глаза и обнаруживший свою ладонь под щекой Локи, который за ночь удобно устроился на ней, выдернул руку, точно обжёгшись. А ас, проснувшийся от резких движений, хмуро посмотрел на растерянное лицо человека и, ухмыльнувшись так, будто ничего другого и не ожидал, отвернулся на другой бок, не удостоив того и пожеланием доброго утра. А Старк, гадая, как его вообще сюда занесло и сколько он выпил, откинулся на подушки, широкими глазами, будто испуганный, искоса прожигал взглядом повернувшегося к нему спиной Локи, что даже не насторожило его, пока он находился в глубоком потрясении.

Только ас проявил неожиданную вежливость, поприветствовав капитана обходительным «доброе утро». Очевидно, что он был очень голоден, потому как постоянно косился на плиту, с которой поднимался пар, разнося по кухне на удивление поднимающий аппетит запах.

Стив, недовольно поджав губы и смотря на безучастного Тони, еще несколько секунд помахивал лопаткой, но в итоге вернулся к готовке, и Джарвис опять прибавил громкость. Он не очень часто занимался этим, но умел, причём совсем недурно — детство, проведенное в бедности, научило его всякому.

Брюс, положив лоб на сложенные руки, боролся с головной болью, Старк выглядел совсем потерянным, а Локи, кажется, отпустило напряжение, и он скучающе наблюдал за Стивом, который с очевидным знанием дела что-то мастерил. Сцена выглядела до извращения комично.

— Тони? — в Роджерсе, наконец, заиграло беспокойство, когда Тони не отреагировал даже на протянутую ему тарелку с завтраком. — Старк! — уже громче позвал его капитан, и тот очнулся от какого-то транса.

— М?

— Ешь, если не хочешь пасть смертью голодных, — Стиву не хватало только притоптывать ногой, чтобы выглядеть точь-в-точь как рассерженная мамочка.

— Все нормально, сосулька, я питаюсь масляными парами, — наигранно-скучающе произнес Тони, а вилку так и не взял, только отодвинул тарелку подальше, а потом, подумав, подтолкнул ее Локи. — Пойду, кстати, подышу. Я у себя, — не очень убедительно отмахнулся Старк, а ас зло усмехнулся в чашку, что не укрылось от внимания Роджерса. Стив подозрительно сузил глаза.

Он знал Тони не так хорошо, чтобы до конца понять, что происходит, но его чутьё подсказывало ему, что не стоило его вчера вот так просто отпускать пьяным шататься по коридорам своего дома, зная, что где-то там находится этот проклятый трикстер. Бредовые догадки лихорадили его капитанский мозг, но облегчения разгаданной тайны не приносили.

— Он сдох? — Локи издевательски махнул головой в сторону Брюса, застывшего всё в том же положении, возможно, даже уснувшего, а Стив уныло вздохнул. Он и в правду чувствовал себя нянькой. Его старомодный нрав возмущался той неорганизованности, которая преследовала их команду с самого первого дня ее основания, но заботиться о ней каждый раз оказывалось приятно. — Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил ас Стива, сложив две пустые тарелки друг на друга. Он собирался встать, но Роджерс задал давно интересующий его вопрос:

— Тебя правда ждет наказание? Асгард судит тебя за то, что ты нанес ущерб Земле? — Локи ухмыльнулся, глядя в честное лицо капитана.

— Список моих «заслуг» выходит далеко за пределы вашего мира.

— Неужели? — Стив сложил руки на груди. — Знаешь, сейчас по тебе и не скажешь, что ты хоть как-то расстроен своим фиаско.

— Потому что это еще не конец, человек вне времени. Идею не так-то просто сломить одним недоразумением.

— Идею? — Роджерс выглядел настолько удивлённым, что Локи почувствовал себя некомфортно. — Серьезно, идея? Она есть?

Бог дернулся, как от удара, обжигая капитана презрительным взглядом, при этом испытывая неприятное чувство, которое смертные называют "déjà vu". Капитан Америка смотрел на него тем же взглядом, что и умирающий Фил Колсон, поразивший его словно громом, когда сказал, что Локи никогда не победит. Потому что он не знает, за что сражается. В тот момент его разрывала бурлящая в венах ярость, ведь он знал, для кого, и слова агента показались ему оскорблением и клеветой.

Сейчас же он медлил с ответом, понимая, что его нет. Брюс несмело поднял голову, замерев в ожидании, что же сейчас произойдет. Ас сглотнул образовавшийся так не вовремя ком в горле. Почему-то некоторые смертные заставляли чувствовать его совсем прозрачным.

— Вы, как обычно, думаете, что знаете всё лучше всех, капитан, — оба Мстителя видели, с каким трудом он говорил. — Я сделал это потому, что человеческая раса слаба и жалка по своему определению. Её удел — валяться в ногах тех, кто сильнее и может контролировать их, подчинение — ваше естественное состояние.

Стива поражало, с какой горячей безнадежностью были сказаны эти слова, которые он говорил уже сотни раз, а теперь будто сам пытался себя убедить в том, что это правда. Роджерс не мог поверить, что этот взгляд, в котором застыл бессознательный немой крик о помощи, мог принадлежать Локи.

— Ваш народ ничтожен… — опасно быстро вздымающаяся грудь аса заставила доктора слегка приподняться со своего стула, настороженно глядя на него. — и существует только для того, чтобы… чтобы… — и предчувствие не обмануло Беннера — Локи, крепко схватившись за столешницу и прижавшись к ней боком, стал медленно оседать на пол.

Брюс подорвался, вмиг оказываясь рядом с задыхающимся Локи, лицо которого стало настолько бледным, что его можно было счесть за покойника. Руки, бьющиеся в страшной дрожи, не могли найти себе место — беспорядочно метались от кожаного ворота, пытаясь оттянуть его, до висков, на которые ас давил настолько сильно, что казалось, будто он пытался сплющить свою голову.

— Локи, постарайтесь успокоить дыхание, — непривычно властно сказал ему Брюс, держа аса обеими руками за плечи. — Подумайте о чём-то приятном, — он послушно закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, хоть выдумать, но сознание заволок туман ужаса, под закрытыми веками он не видел ничего, кроме снова и снова вручающего ему скипетр титана, перед этим потроша его разум с помощью него же, выворачивая наизнанку все, что он таил в себе и от себя же, то, что можно было найти в категории «никогда и никому».

Быстрые, прерывистые вдохи и не думали нормализоваться, становясь еще более угрожающими, пока Брюс, уже держа его голову на слабеющей шее, что-то быстро говорил ему, не видя никакой реакции на свои слова. Когда он приложил руку к белому запястью, Беннер едва смог уловить паузу между бешено быстрыми ударами сердца, которые, судя по всему, пытались пробить грудную клетку аса. Робкое предположение заставило Брюса прикрикнуть так, что даже капитан подпрыгнул на месте:

— Джарвис! Тони сюда, живо! — Локи, услышав имя инженера, еще больше затрясся, протестующе забившись и что-то мыча, не открывая глаз.

— Нет, — в его шёпоте не было и намёка на осмысленность. — Не надо, пожалуйста, нет.  
Прошло уже около трёх минут, но Старк так и не появлялся, поэтому Стив сорвался на бег вниз прямо по лестнице, не дожидаясь лифта.

— Джарвис, где он? — процедил Беннер, изо всех сил сдерживая руки Локи от того, чтобы он не стал вредить себе.

— Мистер Старк поднимает в лифте, мистер Беннер.

— А прибавь-ка ты скорости.

Цифры на индикаторе над металлическими дверьми начали сменять друг друга быстрее, пока, наконец, в кухню не вернулся Старк с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Что? — Тони буравил взглядом слабеющего в захвате Брюса Локи. — Ты доктор, я тут при чём?

— Заткнись, Старк, ты прекрасно знаешь, при чём, — Беннер выглядел грозно, но Тони не решался подойти к трикстеру, издающего тихие всхлипы, которые вблизи должны были резать ещё сильнее — хотя, казалось бы, куда сильнее. — Не будь мерзавцем.

Он тихо вздохнул, устало потерев лицо руками, говоря себе, что обязательно об этом пожалеет. Отстранив от Локи Беннера, Тони со внезапной осторожностью взял в руки лицо аса, скривившееся в муке, аккуратно приподнимая его голову на себя, не понимая, как жаркое желание защищать, снова наливающееся внутри, может быть настолько нетерпимо сильным. Тихо, чтобы не напугать его еще больше, Тони позвал бога:

— Локи, ты слышишь меня? — он провел большим пальцем по щеке аса. — Ну же, возвращайся, — в голосе послышалась душащая мягкость. Он приблизился к его уху и так, чтобы ни Беннер, ни уже вернувшийся Роджерс, и без того сильно смущенные и растерянные, не смогли его слышать: — Ты не один, Локи. Где бы ты сейчас ни был.

У Стива в горле застряли рвавшиеся наружу слова, пока он с каким-то трепетом наблюдал, как понемногу успокаивающийся ас медленно открывал глаза, не смотря ни на кого, кроме Тони, опустившегося перед ним на колени на полу (какая ирония!), и во взгляде Локи плескалось слишком много того, о чем кэпу было бы стыдно сказать вслух — слишком личное, слишком сокровенное, то, что они с Брюсом, молча наблюдающие за разворачивающейся сценой, не имели права ни видеть, ни слышать. Лучшее, что Стив мог сделать — легко потянуть другого свидетеля за рукав пиджака, увлекая за собой к выходу из кухни.

Тем временем ас осторожно отстранил всё ещё удерживающего его Тони, аккуратно отнимая чужие ладони от своего лица, но только для того, чтобы совершенно обескураживающе коснуться их в невесомом поцелуе.

— Локи… — Тони потрясённо выдохнул, чувствуя, как холодные влажные губы покрывают его запястья горячей благодарностью, как он прижимает их к своим впалым щекам, трётся и, наконец, двигает Старка за шею ближе к себе, утыкается своим лбом в чужой, крепко жмурится.

Сердце человека билось ничуть не медленнее, чем у Локи. Он с изумлением наблюдал за действиями аса, но не смел его прерывать, потому что знал — прямо сейчас бог доверялся ему, цеплялся, как за последнюю надежду, пытался найти подтверждение словам Старка, что он не одинок, что он не брошенное безнадёжное существо, коим привык себя считать.

И Тони не может позволить ему считать себя лжецом. Он мягко, почти с нежностью сжимал холодные руки аса, растирал их, пытаясь дать хоть капельку тепла, и чувствовал, как что-то давно забытое снова робко шевельнулось внутри него, будто пробудилось, разливаясь приятной истомой по всему телу. Прямо как прошлой ночью, но сегодня они оба знают, что между ними нет и грамма алкоголя.

Локи цеплялся за его рубашку, прижимая Старка к себе и пряча в изгибе шеи уже давно начавшее пылать лицо, но не может принудить себя закончить это… он даже не мог сказать, что это было. Ему было хорошо, до одури хорошо находиться в защитных объятиях этого смертного, казавшегося таким сильным, но на деле такого же разбитого изнутри, как и он сам.

Как бы ни хотелось, это не могло продолжаться вечно, поэтому Старк отодвинул от себя Локи, но ас упорно продолжал смотреть вниз, стыдясь своей слабости, и Тони в очередной раз удивил его, приподнимая лицо за подбородок.

— Всё хорошо, — почему-то этих слов хватило, что рот аса изогнулся в радостной улыбке.

Со стороны могло показаться, что приступы Локи сокращают пропасть между ним и Тони, но на самом деле всё было куда запутаннее и сложнее — Старку казалось, что он и сам превращается в трикстера. Два шага вперёд и огромный прыжок назад, минутная оттепель и резкий мороз, двоичный код в странных отношениях, ток есть — тока нет, одни нули да единицы и ни одной двойки. Локи мог быть удивительно покорным, почти тёплым, но уже через мгновение шипеть и извиваться ужом; Тони же ничего не оставалось, кроме как воображать себя сапёром каждый раз, начиная разговор — рванёт или нет.

— Отвали ты уже от меня, кретин, — выплюнул ас уже вечером, когда Старк спросил, всё ли с ним в порядке. — Засунь свой комплекс героя туда же, куда и идиотские вопросы. Делай свою работу.

Тони нисколько это не впечатлило.

— Продолжаешь сучиться, будто не понимаешь, что тебе нужна помощь, — буднично пожал плечами Тони.

— Вы наряжаете покойников, чтобы полюбоваться на них в гробу, будто в этом есть хоть капля смысла. Лечите тех, кому уже готов электрический стул и уверены, что так и нужно, потому что это правильно, но знаешь что, Старк? Если ты пытаешься притворяться, что в кои-то веки кому-то нужен, то ты ошибаешься ровно столько же, сколько ваши блюстители чести и морали.

— Неужто в тебе взыграл страх смерти? — опустив последние слова, всё-таки сумевшие уколоть сердце, поинтересовался Тони.

— Не сильнее желания, — хрипло отозвался Локи. — В мире есть вещи куда более страшные, чем смерть, но вам этого не понять, пока вы сидите в возведённых вами небоскрёбах. Даже у себя дома не видите того, что творится вокруг — слепо верите в лучшее, пока сами же разрушаете всё, к чему прикасаетесь.

— Предоставь это сильным мира сего, и это я не про какого-либо сумасшедшего выходца Асгарда. Простой народ не видит и не слышит зла, а оно в ответ не трогает их*, — тон Старка стал куда холоднее. Они в очередной раз ступили на рыхлую почву, и оба знали, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— А сильные мира сего спасли того неудачника, который остался без глаза? Или ты считаешь себя тем самым бравым защитником? Иди объяснись перед сотнями семей, которые ты, сильный, — Локи гадко выделил это слово, — не сберёг. Объясни им, почему Тони Старк и его самоотверженная компания спасла землю, но не спасла их отцов. Думаешь, они будут стоя хлопать тебе за возможность жить в их горе, которое тебя уже не касается? Ты был озлоблен тем, что результат твоей работы убивает тех, кто рождён с тобой в границах одного государства, но был спокоен, пока твоё оружие уничтожало другие народы, — чем сильнее лицо Тони немело, освобождаясь от эмоций, тем шире ухмылялся Локи — как садист, случайным образом надавивший на скрытую болячку жертвы и продолжающий с извращённым удовольствием ковырять её. — И ты называешь себя героем, Железный Человек? Внезапно переметнувшийся злодей сохранил свои старые привычки.

Каждое слово было подобно тычку под рёбра, больно царапнувшим в Тони что-то слишком хрупкое внутри. Подобрать достойные слова в ответ оказалось внезапно тяжело, и он немного растерянно развёл руками, тут же мёртво упавшими по швам. Коротко усмехнулся, а потом улыбнулся совсем открыто, по-доброму и в то же время совершенно разочарованно.

Тяжело поднялся со своего нагретого стула и, кинув последний потерянный взгляд на Локи… просто ушёл. Оставил аса одного в своём обиталище, сердце всей своей башни, куда не пускал почти никого. Стеклянная дверь абсолютно бесшумно закрылась за его спиной.  
Локи презрительно усмехнулся, успев сказать ему вслед громкое «Катись». И, как только Тони пропал из поля зрения, позволил себе крепко зажмуриться и сквозь сцепленные зубы крепко приложить себя кулаком по лбу, тихо рыкнув.

Место деятельности мидгардского гения было любопытным местом. Не своими навороченными изобретениями, часто валяющимися хламом по коробкам, а личными отпечатками её хозяина, которые он невольно оставлял здесь, и они говорили о Тони куда больше, чем он сам привык.

Локи не знал, сколько прошло времени, но изучить каждую деталь мастерской он успел досконально, с любопытством подчёркивая для себя глубочайшее одиночество Старка.

Один-единственный джойстик от приставки, которая уже успела запылиться. По одному столовому прибору каждого вида. Один бокал для виски, одна кружка для кофе, всё в одном экземпляре, будто Тони и не знал, что значит слово «гость». Он был любим каждым, но забыт всеми. Ас и сам удивился, какая сильная злость на друзей Старка его разобрала, пока он подмечал следы отчуждённости от мира.

Рефлексией Локи не страдал, но, бродя по личному уголку инженера, который ас для себя окрестил как склеп, не мог не задуматься о том, почему в мире, готовом носить Тони Старка на руках и сдувать с него пылинки, этот «герой» собирает эту самую пыль внутри себя, хоронит себя, раз за разом закрывает эту дверь из прочнейшего стекла за своей спиной, будто именно здесь было то, что имело смысл. Почему он отпустил тогда, на Биврёсте? Почему с таким удовольствием вонзил клинок в плоть, насмешливо глядя в честные глаза брата?

Мысли начинали путаться, и ас уже с трудом отличал рассуждения о себе от анализа человека. Отрицание очевидного, с чем он так успешно справлялся всю свою долгую жизнь, в этот раз выходило тяжко, а потом и вовсе перестало получаться — они были до смешного, до отвратительного похожи. Локи не умел и не хотел понимать других, но куда деться, когда смотришь в зеркало?

Бог подобрал валяющийся томик со стихами с фамилией, которую когда-то уже слышал — кажется, от того же Старка. Шекспир. Стало невыносимо скучно.

Шепотки и смешки из гостиной Тони услышал сразу. Впервые в жизни он слонялся без дела, шатаясь по оказавшемуся бесконечным дому, отстранённо болтая с Джарвисом, деликатно молчавшим о причине терзаний своего начальника. Башня вновь стала привычно тихим местом, и шаги в особо длинных коридорах даже чудились ему эхом, отражающимся о стены, между которыми было космическое расстояние.

Планируя свернуть к лифту, он прислушался к тихим голосам, доносящимися из-за поворота, где находилось одно из самых обжитых мест во всём доме — большого зала для нечастых, но душевных посиделок мстителей. Направляясь к источнику звуков, Тони уже пообещал себе, что без всяких мук совести выставит за дверь что Стива, что Брюса, если они притащили в их и без этого незваную компанию ещё кого-либо из команды.

Тони осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Комната была полностью затемнена — ни единой лампочки не горело, будто в ком-то проснулось желание экономить свет. Или стать более экологичным — это кэп, никак иначе, ведь старые бруклинские привычки из сороковых не отпускали его по сей день. Водились бы в его доме чайные пакетики, Тони был уверен, они бы встречали его по утрам на кухне, бережно отложенные, чтобы воспользоваться ими второй раз.

Но уже через секунду Тони понял, что темнота — вовсе не забота о его кошельке или природе. Света огней Манхеттена, освещающих улицы в тёмное время, хватало, чтобы разглядеть две фигуры на диване, низко склонившихся друг к другу, почти лбом ко лбу. Мозг Тони мог бы даже воспринять картину романтично, если бы не был так обескуражен.

От удивления он выступил из-за стены, не в силах сказать и слова. Стив, увлечённый своим рассказом, будто потерял свой усиленный слух и даже не заметил его, продолжая о чём-то негромко болтать, перебиваемый своим же мягким смехом и чужим, принадлежавшим… Старк понятия не имел, кто это был, поэтому со включившимся по тихому хлопку светом у него вырвалось глупое «Что за мужик в моём доме?».

Роджерс немного дёрнулся, оборачиваясь в сторону Тони и внезапно его лицо окрасила настолько счастливая улыбка, что Старк сразу понял, почему тут никому не нужен свет — её яркости хватило бы на всю Америку, если не мир. В ней было всё — нежность, забота, вина, но главным было то, с каким напором из него била энергия жизни, коей Старк не видел даже у самых крепких семейных пар — Стив будто сам не верил в происходящее, не знал, как правильно любить.

Стив не успел представить своего друга. Он сам плавно поднялся, по кадрам мелькая перед заторможенным Тони, пока не оказался к нему совсем близко, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

— Брок, — кивнул этот мужик, больше походящий на стену, возвышающуюся над хозяином башни.

Это было… неожиданно. Тони никогда не мог и помыслить о том, чтобы завести физические отношения с мужчиной — ему нравилось целовать мягкие, иногда накрашенные сладкой помадой губы, прослеживать ладонями плавные изгибы бёдер, грудей, ласкать тёплый шёлк шей. И чего уж он точно не мог ожидать, так это того, что Стив, консервативный старик-Капитан Америка будет сидеть на его диване и смотреть на странного мужика, «Брока», таким взглядом, будто он — это всё, весь мир, центр вселенной и его жизни.

Хотелось так же. Неважно с кем, до боли в сердце хотелось переживать тот же будоражащий кровь опыт, что и кэп прямо сейчас. Хоть на секунду оказаться на его месте, чтобы просто узнать, каково это. Тони был свято уверен, что эта сторона жизни для него была так же недоступна, как темнейший лес за бесконечно длинным шлагбаумом, который никогда для него не поднимется. Но подсознание возбуждённо шептало, что он уже давно полз под него, бессознательно пытаясь урвать и свои крошки счастья. А может, он уже перелез? Лес и вправду тёмный, настолько, что Тони и сам понятия не имел, где оказался и куда дальше идти так, чтобы не заблудиться, чтобы этот лес не высосал из него последние остатки жизни, не дал потеряться в себе, коварно оставляя умирать от голода и леденящего душу и пальцы мороза.

Тони на автомате пожал протянутую ладонь, припоминая, где мог слышать отнюдь не частое имя в их краях, оно было ему знакомо.

— Брок, Брок… — Старк задумчиво уставился в пол, а потом, вспоминая, щёлкнул пальцами. — Тот, что из Страйка, верно?

— Польщён, — он кивнул и усмехнулся, возвращаясь на пригретое место рядом со Стивом, дерзко закидывая руку на капитана, обнимая так, будто они были давними друзьями, а не парой. Кэп хоть и был смущён, против ничего не сказал.

— Не хотел вам мешать, — отчего-то неловко покачавшись с носка мягких кроссовок на пятку, почесал затылок Тони.

— Ты не мешаешь, — спохватился Стив в своей обычной манере, пихнув в бок скептически, но со смешинками в глазах, усмехнувшегося Брока. — С тобой всё в порядке? — Роджерс приметил нездоровый блеск в глазах Тони.

— Со мной? — Старк ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. — Конечно нет, дружище, когда у меня всё было в порядке? — он говорил в своей привычной развязной манере, попутно пытаясь унять дрожь ладоней и губ, справиться с позорным приступом жалости к себе.

— Тони, — теперь настала очередь Стива оказаться близко к Железному Человеку. — Тебе вовсе необязательно пытаться справиться одному. Да любой из нас…

— Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это поднапрячь свои суперсилы и голыми руками сломать вибраниумный браслет, из-за которого мы все здесь собрались. Так что оставь это себе, ладно? — Старк сбросил тяжёлую ладонь со своего плеча, ощущавшуюся грузом всего мира на его ослабленном теле. — Я не в порядке, но я в норме. Это более-менее хорошо, — Тони зачастил, спиной отходя к двери. — Ещё раз прошу прощения. Брок, — последний кивок уже на пороге, и он смылся, унося ноги как можно быстрее, чтобы не чувствовать себя чужаком в своих же стенах.

— Он немного не в себе? — Рамлоу прижался к растерянному Стиву сзади, обнимая за грудь.

— Да. И жутко упрямый. Доводит себя, убивается в своём убежище, не даёт и секунды спокойно вздохнуть.

— Ты его видел, Роджерс? — Брок усмехнулся сквозь поцелуи, которыми покрывал шею застывшего капитана. — Тут дело явно не в том, что он заебался, — а потом развернул Стива к себе, необычно серьёзно смотря в упор. — Я знаю этот взгляд, кэп. Он взрослый мужик, разберётся, какая бы хуйня с ним сейчас не происходила. А ты своей опекой и дохлого до белого каления доведёшь.

Стив с упрёком посмотрел на Рамлоу, но ничего не ответил, только покачал головой. Он иррационально верил ему, будто всё, что тот говорил тут же становилось правильным, верным, даже если до этого таковым и не было. Стив редко ошибался в людях.

***

Пустота. Это место было наполнено пустотой, захламлено ею, и она давила на Локи, пока он пытался сосредоточиться на том, что было написано в книге, случайно найденной им на полу, но неожиданно оказавшейся приятным развлечением. Красивые поэтичные строчки легко стелились одна за другой, но шум в голове мешал слышать свои же мысли, и ас, подперев спиной стенку, тихо зашептал написанные сотни лет назад слова, не замечая, как становится все громче и громче, пока не стал читать вслух, ощущая, как напряжение внутри отпускает, но на душу ложится тяжесть.

Прекрасный облик в зеркале ты видишь,

Локи усмехнулся, не отрываясь от чтения. Так ли прекрасен был этот образ сквозь паутину трещин на разбитой поверхности?

Для материнских глаз ты — отраженье  
Давно промчавшихся апрельских дней.

Тони опустился на пол, прижимаясь плечом к стеклу, не решаясь войти, чтобы прервать Локи, потому что знал, что мягкость бархата тут же обернётся жесткой наждачкой, стоит асу заметить постороннего слушателя, а меньше всего Старк сейчас хотел прекращать слушать этот гипнотизирующий голос, от которого живот раз за разом делал кувырок, а нервы приятно трепетали. Откинув все свои предубеждения и утихомирив строптивость, Тони наконец дал самому себе честный ответ — бога хотелось защищать, крепко прижимать к себе и больше никогда не отпускать, оберегая от тех ужасов, которые поджидали его за пределами этого нескромного дома. Да он был готов возводить такие сотнями, если это спасёт аса от неминуемого наказания на неприветливой родине.

Сострадание Старка ещё никогда не было так велико, как сейчас, и он не был уверен, не подписал ли тем самым себе приговор на муки.

— И чего ты там расселся? — дверь рядом с ним распахнулась. Это явно не было строчкой очередного сонета, и Тони вздрогнул, не услышав злости, только бесконечную усталость на тихом выдохе.

Он поднял взгляд на точно так же сидящего на полу Локи и не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки и едва различимого кивка головой, потому что зелёные глаза говорили куда красочнее чем всё, что ас мог бы выдать за свою речь. В них смешалось всё — сожаление, тепло, благодарность, но ничто не могло поразить Тони так сильно, как собственная беспомощность под прицелом этого бурлящего котла чувств. Хотелось побиться головой об стену, попросить самого себя перестать вести себя как наивная школьница, но Локи окончательно раздавил его без труда сорвавшимся «Прости».

— Порядок, — Тони еще раз кивнул, томясь в приятной тишине, не становившейся неловкой, а потом тенью вплыл в мастерскую, робко присаживаясь на краешек стола. — Тебе бы на сцену, я прям растрогался, — Старк говорил чистую правду, и шутливо-издевательский тон не мог обмануть ни его, ни Локи, поэтому ас криво усмехнулся, неумело принимая такой же комплимент.

— Главное оружие в вашем ограниченном мирке? — бог слегка склонил голову. — Вас так легко очаровать, — впервые на памяти Тони ас говорил о людях с какой-то доброй насмешкой, будто обращаясь лично к Старку, взглядом выражая всё то, о чём не привык говорить вслух.

— Спроси у капитана о его родном времени, и он расскажет тебе об этом больше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Он упоминал, — Локи ухмыльнулся еще шире. — Но Роджерс больше похож на человека дела, не так ли?

— Ты был бы удивлён, — Тони наконец позволил себе расслабиться, и теперь он идёт прямо к кофейному аппарату, игнорируя возможность попросить о чашке у Джарвиса. — Стив на самом деле любитель вдохновляющих и не очень речей, просто мы это не сразу поняли. А когда поняли, то было уже поздно, из задницы американский флаг лез, а вместо будильника звёздное знамя*.

Локи тихо рассмеялся. Старк замер.

Вполоборота наблюдая за асом, Тони не мог не улыбаться, ощущая всё то, что ещё никому, даже самому гениальному писателю не удалось описать, а самому великому режиссёру не под силу заснять — в мире не существовало такого инструмента, способного сделать это чувство понятным для всего человечества.

— Должен признать, он в этом хорош, — Локи поднял раскрытые ладони, будто признавая поражение. — Мне стоит начать переживать?

— Месяц занятий по особой программе Стива — и Америка тебе станет роднее Асгарда, — Тони подмигнул асу, но осёкся, когда его лицо замерло, будто кто-то щёлкнул фотоаппаратом. — Шучу я, сможешь гонять на каникулы… — нервно попытался отшутиться Старк, но Локи его перебил, с обречённой улыбкой разводя руки в стороны:

— Нет у меня месяца.

Слова застряли в горле, неспособные вырваться наружу. С Тони спала вся напускная шутливость, и он, особенно горько усмехнувшись, потёр лицо ладонями, впервые не боясь показать богу, что ему не всё равно; что он не рад, как должен. Локи это было не нужно.

Он и так всё знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Star-Spangled Banner (с англ. — «Знамя, усыпанное звёздами») — государственный гимн США.


	5. Chapter 5

Несмотря на внезапное подобие вспышки между ними, совершенно спонтанное проявление странных чувств, Локи с Тони ни о чем не говорили. Старк продолжал работать, а бог всё так же старался занимать поменьше места в некоторой степени уютной мастерской инженера. На счастье Тони, Стив тоже не приставал к нему с вопросами, что с его стороны можно было счесть верхом проявления деликатности, или, что скорее всего, ему просто было неловко говорить с товарищем о том, что он видел. А Брюс… Брюс оставался Брюсом — спокойным, немного застенчивым, но видящим научного приятеля насквозь. Возможно, он понимал даже больше самого Тони, так как сам он ни черта не мог разобрать в завале ярких эмоций, который обрушился на него неудержимой лавиной. Единственное, что было не за пределами его сознания — иррациональное желание разделить их с Локи кошмары на двоих, но только потому, что Старк видел в асе себя, и он помнил, как это страшно — воевать в одиночку. Убеждал себя, что это так.

Тони уже около получаса разглядывал голограмму модели браслета, и никак не мог понять, что он упускает, потому что ошибка была, но постоянно ускользала от него, будто специально отвлекая от себя внимание посторонними вещами — бьющим в нос запахом кофе, звуком приводов, издаваемыми Дубиной, зачем-то разъезжающим по мастерской, ноющей болью в голове.

Он видел ту же картину, что и на ногах Локи — металлический цвет ничем не отличался, те же светодиоды, сообщающие о функционировании прибора, даже его инициалы, любовно оставленные на память, были идентичными, только вот… Тони как током прошибло, когда он пригляделся к непривычной гладкости крепления, защелкивающего механизм.

Старк немедленно кинулся к трикстеру, разглядывая тот образец, в который был закован ас, игнорируя его возмущённое ворчание.

Практически идентичное с нематериальным, металлическое крепление браслета было испещрено какими-то символами, мелкими настолько, что издалека они могли сойти за грубость материала. Он даже взял лупу, чтобы получше разглядеть надписи и не ошибся — это были странные буквы, которые Тони не понимал, но они были слишком складными и ровными, чтобы счесть их за случайные царапины, но он все же с содроганием спросил:

— Ты расцарапал его? Когда пытался снять.

— Нет, — ас сейчас был не менее взволнован, чем сам Старк, широкими глазами смотря на браслет через увеличительное стекло. — Похоже на руны, — Локи дрожащими пальцами провёл по креплению, словив себя на мысли, что он и не пытался снять браслет самостоятельно, так как ему это попросту не приходило в голову — он целиком и полностью отдал себя в руки Старка без сопротивления.

— Что? — ошалело выпалил Тони, поднимая недовольный взгляд на бога. Почему-то стало невыносимо больно. — Это ты сделал? — ногти человека так сильно впились в ногу аса, что тот недовольно зашипел, дёрнув ими обеими.

— Нет! — раздражённо повёл плечом Локи. Ему впервые показалось обидным, что его пытаются обвинить в очередном злодействе. — Я не владею такими знаниями — это больше похоже на роспись Глин, только какого… — он завис, тщательно размышляя над чем-то, но Старк не дал ему додумать:

— Давай по порядку. Что за Глин? Чёрт возьми, так и знал, что здесь что-то нечисто, — Тони, несмотря на пополнившийся список вопросов, радостно хлопнул по полу.

— Глин — прислужница моей… — он шумно вдохнул, но так и не договорил, а поправил себя: — Прислужница Фригг, защищающая тех, кто находится в опасности, и… О, Хель, — он застонал, закрывая лицо руками и откидываясь на спину дивана. — Как я сразу не понял? — он сухо рассмеялся, но от него совсем не веяло весельем. Скорее наоборот, он стал весь состоять из глубокой печали. — Глин — защитница слабых, но лишена свободы воли, она не обладает состраданием и спасает лишь тех, кого велит Фригг, — увидев нахмуренное лицо Тони, он все-таки счел нужным пояснить: — Моя мать.

Лицо человека стало ещё более озадаченным.

— Проявление родительской заботы, достойное самого Говарда Старка, — ядовитая ирония слов заполнила пространство между ними. — А мать в курсе, что из-за этой фигни ты в лучшем случае вернёшься домой в инвалидном кресле? Про худший расклад я и не говорю, сам всё отлично понимаешь, уж прости, — Тони немного сжал пальцы на щиколотке Локи, но тут же отпустил, не чувствуя ничего, кроме всепоглощающей пустоты внутри, пока чутьё мягко намекало о надвигающейся беде.

— Есть вещи куда страшнее, Старк, — в который раз сказал ас. — Фригг... Она ведь провидица, — он грустно улыбнулся, глядя на сложную цепочку рун. — Что-то заставило её пойти против Одина, и я могу лишь смутно догадываться, что именно, — разглядывая потемневшее лицо Тони, бог попытался вяло пошутить. — Не могу поверить, что Всеотец приготовил для меня что-то хуже, чем заточение в одной башне с тобой.

Старк не удержался и тихо рассмеялся, пусть и не повеселев; он смеялся почти шёпотом, отчаянно пытаясь убедить самого себя в том, что всё ещё жив.

Обивка дивана мягко прогнулась, когда Тони сел рядом с Локи, а потом ободряюще толкнул того плечом, продолжая улыбаться:

— Не парься, другие вырастут, — ас посмотрел на него как на идиота, но не разозлился. Наоборот, как-то прижался к боку человека, но совсем легонько, что инженер, может, ничего бы и не заметил, если бы холод, который всегда исходил от Локи, не стал ощущаться чуточку сильнее. — Справишься с этим? — лёгкий кивок в сторону браслета, и они оба уставились на него, как завороженные. — Если параллельных миров так много, то почему именно нам достался худший? — проговорил Тони тихо, будто сам себе.

— Не будь так строг к судьбе, Энтони Старк. В конце концов, многие желают себе твоей жизни, но не всем суждено летать. Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя богом, Старк?

— Я перестал им себя ощущать только когда понял, кто я на самом деле, — Тони криво улыбнулся, но глаза так и не поднял. — А ты, кролик? — Локи впервые не разозлился на глупое прозвище, — Чувствуешь себя богом?

— Прямо сейчас? — ас склонил голову, разглядывая застывший профиль смертного. — Нет, — просто ответил он, но потом добавил, уже почти шёпотом: — Намного выше. Если мне и суждено выбраться отсюда…

— А потом? — внезапно тихо перебил Старк, поворачиваясь к Локи лицом и оказываясь очень, очень близко к нему, отчего он неосознанно затаил дыхание. Бог выглядел немного растерянным.

Ас нервно облизнул губы, впервые так долго рассматривая Тони с такого близкого расстояния. И ничего не мог ответить, пока смотрел, какая буря противоречий разыгралась в беспокойных медовых глазах. В них было все — целая гамма чувств, начиная с тревоги и заканчивая щемящей нежностью, но не было ничего, что Локи боялся увидеть. Чёрные ресницы божества затрепетали от нахлынувшего неизвестного ощущения, которому было сложно противиться.

— Двинешься дальше завоёвывать миры? — с грустной, но понимающей полуулыбкой спросил Старк.

— Мне кажется, что я уже всё завоевал, — и, не став ждать ответа, мягко притянул к себе Тони, не закрывая глаз, чтобы с удовольствием словить удивлённый, но полный восторга взгляд, когда он с жадностью прижался к раскрывающимся навстречу губам.

Одно только прикосновение, жаркое и практически целомудренное, взгляд глаза в глаза, веки обоих медленно опустились, и Локи продолжил скользить по лицу человека, покрывая его невесомыми прикосновениями, запоминая каждый миллиметр горячей, ощущавшейся пылающей, кожи.

Старк легко отстранился от аса, придерживая за плечи, быстро, неглубоко дыша, будто бы задыхаясь.

— Это ненормально, — хрипло сказал Тони, широкими глазами смотря на Локи, почти с испугом.

— Что ненормально, Старк? — бог изогнул бровь в лёгком недоумении, но человек успел заметить тень страха, пробежавшей по его лицу, поэтому он быстро взял его ладонь в руку и положил себе на грудь, где сердце надрывалось, колотилось в сумасшедшем ритме, едва успевая качать кровь.

— Вот это, — и снова их губы встретились, выбивая почву из-под ног обоих, выкачивая воздух из лёгких, сужая пространство и уничтожая время — окружающий мир уже казался далёким и нереальным, только этот момент, будто кровная подпись в конце контракта с дьяволом.

Тони легкими движениями запутался в длинных волосах аса, поглаживая его затылок, а потом так же аккуратно, но настойчиво надавил большим пальцем на подбородок Локи, вынуждая его шире открыть рот. Поцелуй тут же потерял ту невинность, которая была с самого начала.

Сознание Локи затуманилось от запаха Тони, который до этого он мог лишь случайно уловить на несколько мгновений, поэтому он жарко переплел их языки, прикусывая и дразня вмиг ставшие податливыми губы, и Старк не смог сдержать того самого короткого вдоха, растворившемся в тихом, едва слышном стоне, но асу этого хватило, чтобы окончательно потерять голову.

Не отрываясь, он опрокинул инженера в горизонтальное положение и навис над ним, опираясь на согнутые локти, чтобы не раздавить человека, который, в принципе, и без того ощущал себя парафином, плавящимся в предсказуемо умелых руках. Он не помнил, когда его в последний раз настолько заводил поцелуй, пусть даже и на голову выше всех остальных, что у него были. И еще никогда в жизни он не целовался вот так — яростно, отчаянно, как в последний раз, в страхе не успеть насладиться тем, чего, как оказалось, он жаждал всей душой.

Тони снова на мгновение оторвался, тяжело дыша, еле разлепил глаза, и не смог бы себе солгать — возбужденный Локи, с затуманенным от страсти, а не страха, глазами, было самым сексуальным, что вообще происходило за всю его насыщенную жизнь. Он был похож на сорвавшегося с цепи зверя, тяжело дышащего и готового напасть, но только для того, чтобы свести с ума своим языком, заставить задохнуться, но от наслаждения.

И ас, прекрасно видя все, что хочет сказать Старк, с тихим рыком уткнулся в его шею, кусая и целуя одновременно, оставляя не только влажные, но и красные следы на коже.

— Локи, — сдавленно шепнул Тони, когда почувствовал каменный член бога, сквозь брюки прижавшийся к его собственному. — Блять… — едва не всхлипнул он, почти умирая от новизны ощущений — он никогда не делал ничего подобного, никогда не чувствовал прижимающегося к нему мужика, который был намного больше него самого, никогда не ощущал чужой стояк, и уж тем более чужой стояк, упирающийся в его собственный, но почему-то именно это казалось самым приятным, самым правильным вариантом развития событий из всех возможных.

— Скажи это… — даже дыхание йотуна стало горячим, когда он наклонился к уху Старка, посылая толпу мурашек по всему его телу.  
Это было в какой-то степени похоже на пытку — сладостную, блаженную пытку, в которой Тони оказался пленником, загнанным в угол, но не желающим сопротивляться, потому что эта точка была финальной, словно всё, что происходило между ними начиная с того самого дня в Штутгарте, было лишь извилистой дорогой, которая привела их туда, где они были сейчас.

— Я очень сожалею, что прерываю вас, но капитан Роджерс направляется прямо сюда, сэр, — всё волшебство момента вмиг рассыпалось в пыль, и негодование Локи стало практически материальным, когда он оторвался от человека.

— Да блять! — в сердцах вскрикнул Старк, отодвигая почти лежащего на нём аса.

— Я не закончил, — горячо, мысленно проклиная кэпа, пообещал Локи, точно так же, как и сам Тони, еще не отошедший от произошедшего. Последний не удержался от счастливого выдоха и тут же попытался принять равнодушное положение, когда увидел спускающегося к ним по лестнице Роджерса.

— Впусти его, Джарвис, — стеклянная дверь перед Стивом послушно открылась, и, когда в мастерской замаячила широченная фигура Капитана Америки, Локи выглядел уже совсем обыденно, в отличие от Тони, всё еще взвинченного и неестественно раскрасневшегося, с покрасневшими от укусов губами.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Стив тут же обеспокоенно насторожился, приложил ладонь ко лбу Старка, и инженер тут же отлетел от прикосновения, все еще будучи разгоряченным. Пытаясь отшутиться, он совсем беззлобно погрозил ему пальцем.

— Руки, капитан.

Но Тони видел взгляд Роджерса, полный мучительного сожаления, когда тот опустил глаза на шею Тони, и тот мимолетно бросил взгляд на полированную поверхность МАРКа, даже с такого расстояния замечая метки, оставленные Локи. Судя по изменившемуся лицу Стива, ему это доставляло практически физическую боль.

— С нами связался Тор, — наконец, после молчания, начал Роджерс и смог заинтересовать аса, так как тот при упоминании имени брата покосился на кэпа. — Сказал, что завтра он явится в качестве посла Асгарда.

От неприятного предчувствия спина Локи закаменела.

— Зачем? — резко спросил он.

— Чтобы исполнить вынесенный Одином приговор.

— Что? — только и смог выдавить Тони, выглядя при этом не столько удивленным, сколько обеспокоенным. — Он не может судить Локи на Земле, он должен был ждать его освобождения и возвращения в Асгард! — Стиву показалось, что Старк вот-вот упадёт от шока, поэтому, немного придерживая его, усадил его рядом с Локи и сам сел рядом на полу.

— Тор сказал, что договор между мирами был нарушен, потому что в него вмешалось некое третье лицо.

— Фригг, — напомнил Локи.

— И наказание будет озвучено завтра же.

— Нет, — прошептал Старк, чувствуя, как на грудь ложится тяжеленный камень, мешающий ему вдохнуть. Не мог осознать, что то, что с ним происходило, безумно приятное, вдохнувшее в него свежий воздух жизни, прямо сейчас вяло, как не успевшие распуститься цветы на морозе. Горло против воли сковала невидимая железная рука, которую Тони сейчас с удовольствием попросил нажать посильнее, так, чтобы от него ничего не осталось.

— Мне жаль, — серьезно сказал Стив, посмотрев на аса, и Локи хотелось верить, что он врёт.

Но капитан действительно чувствовал груз, легший и на его собственные плечи. Ему действительно было жаль, но не Локи. Он страдал, глядя на Тони, из которого резко ушли все силы, и капитан не мог узнать в нем Старка, своего друга и, как бы он не хотел это говорить вслух, лучшего из них. Уверенного, саркастичного, всегда с язвительной улыбкой, так раздражающе приставшей к его лицу.

Сейчас перед ним был не тот человек, о котором он поклялся себе заботиться с той секунды, как только впервые увидел сына Говарда, потому что сразу ощутил зов долга перед старшим Старком.

Этот Тони тоже нуждался в заботе, только вот далеко не от Стива.

Старк, тяжело сглотнув, посмотрел на Локи, остававшегося все это время абсолютно беспристрастным, словно его это никак не касалось. Надежда — понятие, которое обязано быть уничтоженным в их мире — это жестоко даже для него. Тони показалось все это до нелепого нереалистично — жизнь в очередной раз попросту посмеялась над ним, помахав перед носом счастливым билетиком, до которого ему никогда не дотянуться.

Стив немного отвёл его в сторону, держа за плечи.

— Тони, последнее, что ты должен сейчас делать — начать убиваться. Этого было не избежать с самого начала, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

— Я знаю, — инженер, зажмурившись, сжал челюсти. — Просто всё слишком быстро. Я не выдерживаю, — он немного потряс головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от окутывающей его безнадёжности, и Стив его отлично понимал.

Его старая война приносила за собой потрясение за потрясением, со смерти Баки до изменившегося мира, и он знал, насколько человеческий мозг хрупок, чтобы справиться с этим. Но Тони сейчас казался куда более обречённым, чем Стив когда-либо.

Сорвавшаяся в пропасть перекладина поезда забрала у него друга, но принесла новый источник силы — желание закончить войну ради спасшего его Барнса. Жизнь что Капитана Америки, что простого парня Стива Роджерса была полна боли, но никогда не теряла стимула и смысла.

А потом появился он. Человек, которого Стив боялся потерять сильнее, чем идти под пули без щита. И мир впервые заиграл настолько яркими красками, что капитан иногда думал — не сыворотка вылечила его давний дальтонизм, его вылечил Брок, просто став частью его самого, намертво прикипев и душой, и телом. И страшнее всего Стиву было представлять себя на месте Тони.

Наблюдая за Старком, ненаблюдательный скажет, что у него есть всё, и он скажет правду. Но проницательный взгляд ловко выцепит из этого образа главное — жизнь в долг, вечная расплата за собственные ошибки и ни секунды ради себя. Тони был упрям, как никто другой в этом мире, и так быстро сломить это упрямство казалось настолько невозможным, что Стив бы подумал, что Локи снова играется с чужим разумом, но глаза Старка были чисты и осознанны, а скипетр надёжно спрятан, поэтому Роджерс ни секунды не сомневался, что ещё немного, и человек сломается.

Но руки опускались. Если бы только Роджерс сам мог прорыть путь до Асгарда, предстать перед Одином, умоляя того не убивать своим решением его друга, он бы это сделал. Но даже Тони с его мощнейшими репульсорными перчатками, так забавно бьющими фарфоровых слоников, не добраться до того мира, откуда бог родом.  
Стив последний раз сжал руку на плече Старка, скупо кивнул Локи и тихо вышел, стараясь не оборачиваться, чтобы не видеть опустившегося на пол перед богом самого гордого человека из всех, что он знал.

— Локи… Локи, — задыхаясь от чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего подступающие слезы, сбивчиво шептал Тони, цепляясь за воротник кожаных одежд аса. — Не смей. Не смей уходить, — он поднял глаза на бога, ободряющая улыбка которого тонула в синем свечении реактора.

— Так надо, — трикстер со стороны казался совсем спокойным, неумело пытаясь утешить человека, который в отчаянии бился в его руках.

Горечь жгуче осела на его языке, стоило асу только заглянуть в чужие глаза, наполненные болью. Он много раз видел похожее выражение в глазах Тора, каждый раз, когда он уходил и предавал его. Но Тони задевал его сердце совсем по-другому. Тор, его навязанный брат, вкладывал в это выражение желание, чтобы Локи наконец изменился, вернулся домой, перестал ошибаться.

Простой смертный не хотел отпускать именно его. Его, сломленного и потерянного, такого, каким он был. Старку не было нужды защищать мир от него, он хотел защитить его от мира, принесшего в жизнь аса куда больше разочарований, чем счастья.

И Локи видел это, слышал в надломленном голосе, чувствовал в болезненной хватке крепких пальцев, обхвативших его. Видел, но ничего не мог сделать, чтобы избавить от страданий, потому что и сам осознавал неизбежность надвигающегося правосудия. Да, мир действительно разочаровывал его, и бог отплатил ему тем же, но облегчения это не принесло.

Как только он осознал свое поражение перед мстителями, он был готов достойно понести наказание, которое выдвинет Всеотец. Был готов вернуться в Асгард с высоко поднятой головой и предстать на встрече со своей судьбой, но всё изменилось, когда он впервые принял протянутую руку, вытягивающую его из очередного кошмара. Что-то надломившееся в нём медленно срасталось, и это было еще больнее, чем разрушение, потому что Локи прекрасно знал, что это лишь ложная надежда, в очередной раз дарованная миром, чтобы потешиться над ним.

— Не уходи, — услышал он последние слова Тони, перед тем как человек погрузился в сон.

Локи уткнулся лицом в разметавшиеся волосы, ласково провёл ладонью по успокоившейся спине и его плечи задрожали от беззвучных рыданий.

Капитан Америка был не из тех командиров, которые сухо отдавали приказы, немного думающих о других и быстро забывающих, стоит оказаться вне поля боя. Стив отдавал команде всего себя, чувствуя ответственность за каждое своё решение и каждый шаг его товарищей. И он без сомнений знал, что они это ценят, даже если упрямятся и в наигранном раздражении шутят о том, что ясли — давно пройденный этап.

Капитан держался за тех, кто помог вернуть его собственную жизнь в привычное русло. Он уснул на войне, а проснулся на другой, и это было то, для чего он был создан Эрскином.

Его природа велела ему сопереживать и участвовать в жизни каждого, кто сражается с ним плечом к плечу. Стив словно пытался вернуть свой долг, который он чувствовал каждый раз, когда принимал заботу и верность Баки, который всегда оказывался рядом, когда был нужен.

Баки.

К горлу подкатил душащий ком, когда он просто мысленно назвал имя своего друга. Стив все еще чувствовал колющий щёки мороз, окоченевшие ладони и пронзительный крик Барнса, сорвавшегося в снежную пропасть. Он не сумел удержать его. Не смог отплатить ему той же защитой, которую Баки дарил ему всю сознательную жизнь. Если для мира прошло семьдесят лет, то для Стива жуткое воспоминание было свежо, как кровоточащая ссадина, будто это случилось вчера, и раны, казалось, не затянутся никогда.

От этого ему особенно тяжело смотреть на Тони. Брюс поделился с ним, что однажды рассказывал ему Старк. И Стив знал обо всем — про плен, Инсена, кошмары. Знал, что жизнь Тони пошла под откос еще с того мгновения, когда он точно так же не смог спасти человека, как и сам Стив более половины века назад. И если для Роджерса глотком свежего воздуха оказалась команда, то Старк продолжал тлеть, пока не пришёл тот, кого ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя было оставлять поблизости от Земли.  
И еще сильнее он осознавал, что конкретно сейчас, прямо в данное мгновение, когда сам Стив тихо сжимает кулаки, глядя на ночной полуразрушенный Манхеттен сквозь окно башни, под крышей этого же здания Тони рассыпается под стать изувеченному городу. Ломается, готовясь потерять. Для Роджерса было мучительно видеть, что Старк находит утешение рядом с потусторонним существом, а не с ними, его друзьями и командой, но не смел говорить ему об этом или, тем более, осуждать.

Капитан Америка не был из тех, кто позволяет себе сидеть, ничего не предпринимая, пока близкий ему человек убивается. Но в этот раз он колебался. Так, как никогда в жизни, впервые боясь принять неправильное (а может и правильное) решение.

Чуткий слух суперсолдата уловил приближающуюся возню где-то в глубине коридоров, но оборачиваться кэп не стал — ему не нужно было видеть аса, чтобы понять, что так шумно ходить может только он. Но когда стуки прекратились где-то в области порога кухни, он все-таки немного повернул голову, чтобы показать, что знает о его присутствии и его не застали врасплох. И Стив почему-то смутился своих мыслей, когда его прекрасное, подаренное сывороткой зрение четко разглядели замученного Локи со странно воспаленными глазами.

Бог, по всей видимости, совсем не рассчитывал на присутствие Роджерса, так как после секундного замешательства развернулся, придерживая стену.

— Постой, — окликнул его Стив и пригласил сесть рядом. Локи с большой неохотой присоединился к капитану, стараясь не смотреть на него, прикрывая лицо волосами.

— Неужели настолько одиноко, капитан? — несмотря на плачевный вид, голос Локи звучал так же, как и обычно — ядовито и насмешливо, но Стив совсем не обратил на это внимания, продолжив вглядываться в хаос, принесённый читаури.

— Не мне, — хмуро вздохнул кэп и ас тоже замолчал, понимая, как глупо прозвучали его слова. — Ты нужен Тони, я это вижу.

— Но не всегда мы получаем то, чего хотим, — Локи усмехнулся, подтягивая колени к подбородку. — И не то, что ожидаем. Верно, капитан? — Стив молча кусал губы.

— Жалеешь?

— Очень.

Ас, придвинувшись ближе к окну, уткнулся лбом в стекло, наблюдая за вечными огнями Нью-Йорка и не мог не признать, что даже обвалившиеся здания не могли испортить захватывающий вид, открывающийся с такой высоты.

— Я всегда считал вас жалкими и недостойными, и знаете... мало что изменилось. Я только узнал, что все человечество прикрывается за спинами лучших, тех единиц, кто действительно что-то из себя представляет. Таких как Тони, — Стив привычно содрогнулся, вспомная скрывающуюся в портале маленькую фигуру. — Или как Вы, капитан. Мне не так долго осталось, чтобы скрывать, что я впечатлён.

Откровенные слова Локи, звучавшие как предсмертные, смутили Роджерса.

— Ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт? — вопрос, на который он и не ждал ответа, но бог вновь удивил его, подняв на него настолько пронзительный взгляд, что капитану стало еще хуже.

— Я не могу сказать, что в голове у этого старика. Скорее всего, я завтра… Меня… — Роджерс напрягся, видя в Локи нотки вновь подступающей паники. Стив потерянно смотрел, как опасно расширяются зрачки, окруженные зеленью, как ноздри аса раздуваются, когда он начинает дышать быстрее и глубже. — Я…

— Локи?.. — кэп удержался от того, чтобы не кинуться к асу, боясь еще больше навредить. — Мне позвать Тони?

— Нет! — слишком громко и резко выпалил ас, закрывая лицо. — Я сам. Я сам… — уже тише добавил бог. — Он не должен видеть. Ему нельзя видеть, — трикстер неразборчиво произносил отрывчатые фразы, и Стив немного подался вперед, чтобы лучше его слышать. — Иногда нам всем нужно немного лжи, чтобы понапрасну не тревожить душу. Пускай лучше Тони будет уверен, что всё в порядке.

— Но ты…

— Я не хочу уходить, — Роджерс и сам не заметил, как быстро Локи удалось разбить ему сердце парой слов, сказанных выражением, которое Стив ни за что не хотел бы услышать снова.

Всхлип только усилил боль в груди. Сердце кэпа сжалось за всех одновременно — за Тони, в очередной раз теряющего только обретённое; за Баки, погибшего так рано по его, Стива, вине; даже за Локи — который, возможно, впервые в жизни обрёл кого-то, рядом с кем не страшно закрыть глаза.

Никто из них не хотел уходить. И никто не хотел отпускать.

— Пообещай, что не дашь ему сломаться, — бог сам вцепился в предплечье Стива, сжимая его. — Он должен жить так, как заслуживает.

— Он будет, Локи, — ответил ему Роджерс, впервые давая обещание, которое не сможет сдержать, но вид умоляющего аса вгонял его в ужас. Капитан ненавязчиво убрал с себя руку, уходя от нежелательных прикосновений.

Когда светлую и солнечную погоду резко испортили тучи, нервы каждого обитателя жилой части башни Старка накалились до предела, прямо как воздух, сотрясаемый раскатами грома. Закрутившаяся в небе чёрная воронка походила на смертельный водоворот, из которого горячими языками стреляли яркие молнии. В ней практически невозможно было разглядеть мелкую для такоого масштаба фигуру, но длинная вспышка неумолимо приближалась к башне, будто намереваясь ударить именно по ней.

И даже с общей гостиной Локи ощутил вибрацию, которая прошлась по зданию, когда на его крышу с невероятной скоростью приземлилось нечто тяжелое. Ас незаметно для всех сглотнул, чувствуя, как ускоряется и без того сумасшедший ритм пульса.

— Сэр, мистер Одинсон прибыл с незнакомой женщиной. Впустить их?

— Да, Джарвис, впускай, — жестко сказал Тони, когда в то же мгновение браслеты на его запястьях засверкали красным, и прилетевшая буквально из ниоткуда броня Железного Человека сама собой собралась на нем, закрывая лицо Старка, не выражающее абсолютно ничего.

Стив, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, крепче стиснул щит, принимая положение, означающее «полная готовность». Брюс держался благодаря своей особой дыхательной гимнастике, но зеленеющая шея говорила о том, что он в любую секунду готов прекратить ее и выпустить «другого парня».

И никто из Мстителей, кроме Тони, не мог понять, почему вдруг все ощущения свелись к тому, чтобы защитить Локи. Трое мужчин оттеснили аса назад, за их спины, напряженно глядя на лифт, цифры над которым показывали быстрое приближение гостей из Асгарда. Когда металлические двери наконец разъехались, впустив в гостиную Тора, одетого в привычный красный плащ и неизвестную женщину, сквозь динамики костюма Тони необычно серьезный голос произнес:

— Не вынуждай меня, Тор, — Старк угрожающе вытянул руку перед собой. Послышался звук заряжающегося репульсора, готового выстрелить в любой момент.

— Не мешай исполнять мой долг, Человек из железа, — не менее серьезно ответил ему Одинсон, делая несколько шагов в сторону троих мстителей. — Где мой брат?

— Ты его не… — Старк не успел договорить, потому что младший из асов мягко, но настойчиво отодвинул стоящего прямо перед ним Стива, выходя вперед.

— Здравствуй, Вар, — он вежливо склонил голову в сторону женщины, на что та слабо улыбнулась, но в целом выглядела так же взволнованно, как и все присутствующие. А потом он повернулся в сторону сына Одина, и его взгляд изменился, сделавшись злым. — Так ты теперь выполняешь грязную работу, Тор?

— Я не…

— Счастливо побежал отдать приказ о наказании от папочки?

— Ты знаешь, что я бы никогда этого не хотел, — лицо Тора исказилось от боли, когда он услышал слова младшего. Он в целом выглядел хуже, чем обычно, будто не спал много дней и теперь сквозь тоску смотрел на Локи.

— Не ври, Тор, — прошипел младший, в один небольшой прыжок оказавшись к воину почти вплотную. — Всё, о чём ты мечтал всю жизнь — сделать так, чтобы я сидел и не высовывался, не лез в дела великого наследника Асгарда.

— Брат…

— Я тебе не брат! — окончательно сорвавшись, закричал ему Локи прямо в лицо, заставив Тора отступить на шаг. — И ты отлично это знаешь, — а потом, низко склонив голову, уже не так громко буквально приказал: — Говори.

— Брат, — упрямо повторил Тор, схватив его за плечи. — Тебе стоит быть благодарным за всё, что наша мать сделала для тебя, — хмуро сказал ему Одинсон.

Трикстер, уже не контролируя себя, уткнулся в доспехи на груди Тора, сотрясаясь всем телом. Старший положил ему руку на спину, легко поглаживая в неуклюжей попытке успокоить.

— Всё хорошо, Локи.

— Скажи это, — голос аса пронёсся по залу ломанным шёпотом. — Если ты сейчас же не скажешь, клянусь, я…

— Ты изгнан, — прозвучало куда радостнее, чем должно было.

Локи поднял на сводного брата пораженный взгляд, пропустив очередной вдох. Он смотрел на Тора и не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал. Он ожидал чего угодно — смерти, вечных пыток, пожизненного заключения, но никак не того, что сказал названный посол Асгарда.

— Но твоя магия покинет тебя, как только Вар примет твою клятву.

— Какую ещё клятву? — голос нещадно подводил Локи, и вопрос вышел совсем отчаянным.

— Ты клянешься жить как мидгардец, никогда не причинишь вреда обитателям Земли. И клянешься, — Тор перевел взгляд за спину Локи. — защищать человека, который будет способен вернуть тебе твою силу.

— Вернуть? — ас, чувствуя, что голова начинает нещадно кружиться, чуть не схватился за Тора, но тот сам снова придержал его.

В комнате на какое-то время воцарилась тишина, пока Одинсон тихо прижимал к себе брата, неотрывно глядя на Тони нечитаемым взглядом, который Старк, хоть и без видимых усилий, едва выдерживал. Стив и Брюс настороженно наблюдали за сценой, уже поняв, что лично они никакого отношения к ней не имеют, в отличие от третьего из них.

— Да, Локи, — пригладив волосы брата, с любовью сказал Тор. — Наша мать обязала Глин наложить на тебя защиту, которую даже Один не в силах сломить. Ты же помнишь, брат? — он улыбнулся, смотря в растерянное лицо младшего аса. — Она не из тех, кто верит. Она знает. Это шанс, брат. Я не знаю, на что, но так сказала мать, она уверена, что ты поймёшь, — Тор с детской радостью похлопал Локи по плечу.

Когда последний обернулся на Тони, он увидел, что его лицевая пластина поднята вверх, показывая ту надежду, которая поселилась в Старке, когда Тор озвучил решение Всеотца. Он выглядел так, будто в него вдохнули целую жизнь, но всё-таки с опаской спросил:

— Как? Как кто-то может быть способен вернуть магию? — инженер ощутил на себе ответственность, которую возложила на него Фригг, и это оказалось неожиданно приятным, будто благословение свыше, в которое Тони никогда не верил, но теперь, когда у него появился свой бог, всё перевернулось.

— «Локи стал заложником чужой воли. И тот, кто сможет освободить его разум от стороннего влияния, очистит его от тех терзаний, что столкнули его с правильного пути, дарует ему власть, данную с рождения, обратно». Таковы слова Фригг, человек, — подала голос Вар.

Повисло странное давящее молчание, когда каждый замолчал, думая о чём-то своем, но все мысли сводились к асу, стоящему посреди всех остальных, окружённый двумя огнями. Но сейчас Локи осознал, что этот огонь един. И он не обжигает, а мягко согревает, и «наказание» Всеотца на самом деле было незаслуженным помилованием, вторым шансом, дарованным ему Одином, пусть и не без прямого вмешательства верховной богини.

Брюс, уже совершенно успокоившийся, немного отошел назад, но всё-таки не присел. Стив, не поворачивая головы, следил за Тони, облегчение которого стало практически материальным, и Роджерс не смог сдержаться от простого знака поддержки — привычным для него жестом положил руку на облаченное в броню плечо и с легкой улыбкой сжал его, хоть и знал, что Старк этого не почувствует.

— Брат, ты должен принести клятву Вар, — опять заговорил Тор, взяв Локи за руку, но, поняв, что нормально ходить он не может, жестом подозвал богиню истины. — Нам стоит выйти, друзья.

Когда они остались с Вар наедине, Локи тихо спросил у неё:

— Достоин ли я всего этого?

Вар, пригладив волосы притихшего аса, словно маленькому ребенку, ласково сказала:

— Рано или поздно ты сам все поймешь, Локи. Всеотец поступил с твоей жизнью жестоко, и твой гнев затмил любовь тех, кто тянется к тебе, но твое сердце, — она невесомым движением провела пальцами по груди бога, — не потерялось, а сознание излечимо. Здесь, в Мидгарде, ты обрёл того, кто может вернуть тебе самого себя, и ты знаешь, кто это, Локи. И ты ему нужен ничуть не меньше. Поэтому не отталкивай его, что бы ни произошло, и твоё исцеление придёт незаметно.

Трикстер, взяв ладонь Вар и притянув ближе к лицу, закрыл глаза и вслух зашептал слова клятвы, о которой говорил Тор, не упуская ни одной детали, добавляя свои, которые он знал, что исполнит, и богиня не спускала с него задумчивого взгляда, запоминая каждое до единого слово, так убедительно сказанное асом.

***

— Не волнуйся, — Тор ткнул локтем уже снявшего броню Тони, а потом, не удержавшись, приобнял его. — Я счастлив, друг, что у него появился ты. Как бы я не злился на тебя за то, что ты стал ему ближе меня, я вечность буду благодарен тебе за то, что я сейчас не увожу его на казнь.

— Обращайся, златовласка, — усмехнулся Старк, хлопнув его в ответ по спине. Тор отстранился, тепло оглядев всех своих товарищей по команде с огромной благодарностью, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не рассыпаться в очередных удушающих объятиях.

— До последнего не верил Фригг, — с изумлением покачал головой Одинсон, всё ещё не в силах до конца поверить в то, как судьба распорядилась с жизнями его товарища и брата.

— Я себе тоже не верил, — тихо отозвался Старк, но на его губах расцвела такая счастливая улыбка, что вопросов Тор больше не задавал.

***

Локи с блаженным стоном опустился на диван, занимая почти всю его площадь и широко раскидывая ноги. Немного поёрзав, он замер в самой удобной позе не только за последние несколько дней, пока был скован, но и вообще за долгое время, находясь в постоянном напряжении. Поэтому сейчас он позволил себе расслабиться сильнее, чем обычно.

— Это даже лучше, чем я запомнил, — с удовольствием в голосе протянул ас.

С последним словом клятвы, которую он дал Вар, браслет на его ногах с тихим щелчком открылся, упав на землю. С него тут же пропали все символы, наложенные Глин, и он снова стал похож на самые обыкновенные для Земли (хоть и высокотехнологичные) кандалы. Грубо пихнув металлическое кольцо носком ботинка, он потряс каждой ногой по очереди, обошел небольшой круг, и в следующее мгновение был стиснут в крепких объятиях Тора, обещающего навещать его как можно чаще. И Локи, все еще находясь в воодушевленном состоянии, даже не отпихнул Одинсона, позволив тому говорить всякие глупости, которые… которые всегда говорил Тор.

— Это так странно, — нахмурился Тони. — Ну, знаешь, осознавать, что на самом-то деле всё предрешено. В чём тогда смысл всего этого? — он рассеянно обвёл рукой пространство вокруг.

— Нет, Старк, — снисходительно усмехнулся ему в ответ Локи. — Это не судьба, а будущее, которое мы рисуем сами. Как бы тебе объяснить, — он замолчал, не став продолжать мысль, а Тони и не подгонял, просто наслаждаясь видом раскинувшегося перед ним безо всяких оков бога, расслабленного, такого мягкого. Грозовая туча ожидания неизбежного совершенно незаметно рассеялась, уступая место приветливому солнцу.

— Значит, всё? — как-то не очень радостно спросил Тони, пододвинув его колено и садясь рядом с Локи. — Твоя… сила больше не с тобой?

Ас, вытянув перед собой ладонь, нахмурился, долго глядя на нее. Его лицо покраснело от напряжения, но ничего не происходило, поэтому он тихо вздохнул, сильно сжав кулак и обречённо закрыв глаза.

— Прости.

— Так должно быть.

— Теперь ты от меня не отвяжешься, — он с улыбкой подтолкнул бога за бедро, но руку убирать на стал и тут же почувствовал ставшую жаркой ладонь Локи поверх своей. — Да ты потеплел, — ехидно заметил Тони.

— Распрощался с силой йотуна, — ас равнодушно пожал плечами, потому что это последнее, о чём он стал бы скучать.

— Ты хотел сказать силу смурфика? — Локи приподнял бровь, не поняв отсылки. — Ладно, над этим ещё поработаем.

— Теперь у нас есть время поработать над множеством вещей.

— Только если ты выбросишь свой шлем с ушами.

Вместо ответа Локи закатил глаза и настойчиво потянул Тони за руку, пересаживая того на себя. Удобно устроив руки на бедрах Старка, он легко поглаживал их, и они еще долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, не в силах оторваться от счастливого мерцания, способного, казалось, осветить весь Манхеттен.

Тони с замиранием сердца изучал благородные черты своего личного божества. Да, сколько у Локи силу не отбирай, он никогда не перестанет быть тем, кем был от рождения, а именно — величественным принцем Асгарда, тем, кому поклонялись скандинавские народы еще за долгие тысячелетия до рождения самого Старка.

Тони лёгким прикосновением проследил линию челюсти, провёл по тонким губам и заработал поцелуй, чувственно оставленный на загрубевших подушечках пальцев.

— Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя школьницей перед кумиром.

Локи на это лишь усмехнулся, будто принимая вызов и медленно вобрал в рот весь палец Старка, неотрывно глядя на него снизу-вверх, посасывая его и дразня горячим языком, на что Тони сквозь зубы втянул воздух и тихо выругался. Всё это было слишком — смотреть, как ставший бесконечно порочным взгляд аса пошло скользит по нему, чувствовать, как руки Локи бесстыже гуляют по его телу, а потом, резко сжав ягодицы, его притягивают ближе, так, чтобы Тони почувствовал, насколько сильно его хотят.

— Ладно, можно и со шлемом, — простонал Тони, крепче прижимаясь к чужому возбуждению, всё так же тая от того, насколько для инженера это ново, ярко, в сотни раз развратнее чем всё, что он когда-либо делал с женщинами.

Умом Старк не мог догадаться, что должен делать, но руки жили свой жизнью и делали то, чего он бы сам хотел — требовательное прикосновение к члену сквозь брюки было награждено сдавленным вскриком, и Тони понял, что движется в верном направлении.

— Среди смертных ты у меня в фаворитах, — шумно выдыхая, хрипло хохотнул Локи, а потом, удивив даже самого себя, громко прошептал: — Свет, Джарвис, — и всё остальное потонуло в глубоком влажном поцелуе, с которым ас отдал всего себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо всем, кто прочитал :)  
> у фанфика есть бета, но работает она не с этого сайта - https://ficbook.net/authors/3574099, так что отдельная благодарность и ей!


End file.
